Who I Am
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: After a shocking discovery in Potions Class, everything Audrey thought she knew about herself - about her lineage, her past, and her very existence - is brought into question. With her breakup with Ben still fresh, and the Cotillion on every Auradonian's radar, can she get through the year without tipping the fine balance between peace and chaos in Auradon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Green Potion

"Alright, now everyone pay attention! This is very important to the potion." The FG spoke sharply at the front of the classroom, tapping the end of her baton rapidly against the table. Princess Audrey glanced up slightly from her phone. She always had a knack for potions, meaning her base for the current spell had been done for nearly twenty minutes. Chad, who sat beside her, was still looking at his water as though it would somehow stir itself if he stared at it enough.

"on your desks are small pins, one drop of blood will be enough to begin the reaction."

Audrey winced at the idea of pricking her finger on anything but took the pin in her hand anyway. She noticed the FG casting a look her direction, but got distracted when Ariel's niece, Arabella, raised her hand, nearly knocking her table over in the process.

"FG! What does this do again?"

Audrey held back an eye roll as the FG outwardly expressed hers. Arabella could get distracted by anything and everything that wasn't her school work.

"This is a spell-identifying potion, Miss Arabella. One drop of blood is enough to determine whether or not a person has been spelled. If no spell is detected, the water will turn red. But if there is a spell, the potion will turn green."

Arabella nodded, satisfied with the answer, and the class began to stick their fingers. Audrey stared at her pin for a long time, looking between it and the beaker in front of her. She knew how her blood would react. The potion would turn red — just like everyone else's. Was it even worth the effort?

"It's not doing anything," Chad complained, staring at his experiment with a pout as his blood disappeared without changing color. Audrey didn't have the energy nor the want to tell him he'd missed four steps, and that his beaker was filled with water rather than potion.

"Maybe you did it wrong," Audrey told him, her tone sickly sweet, "ask Fairy-godmother about it, she'd know what to do."

"That's a good idea. Back in a sec, Princess."

Picking up his beaker, Chad went to the front of the room. After a moment, Audrey screwed her eyes shut and held up a hand. Hurriedly, she pricked her thumb with the pin. She felt a tad woozy afterward, but it faded quickly as the Princess flicked a drop of blood onto the beaker. Watching the water, her heart thudded. The water wasn't turning red like she originally thought. It was green. Audrey immediately thought of Mal. Had she spelled her at some point? Heart racing, the Sleeping Beauty grabbed the beaker tight.

Fairy-Godmother was coming towards their table, Chad in tow. She would see the green potion, as would the rest of the class. Audrey couldn't let that happen — it would cause rumors, the whole school would be talking about it. Not sure what else to do, the Princess did the one thing she was best at. Dropping the beaker from her hands, it shattered across the floor with a spectacular crash. Following suit, Audrey swooned to the floor by her stool, convincing even herself that she was ill.

"Princess Audrey!"

The FG was by her side in an instant, yelling for someone to fetch the nurse as Audrey closed her eyes to ground herself. No one had noticed her green potion, "...Audrey? Can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah." letting her eyes open again, Audrey slowly sat up, "I'm sorry, I just got so dizzy all of a sudden."

"That's alright, dear." The FG said, stepping back as Chad assisted Audrey back to her feet, "let's take a trip to the nurse's office and make sure you're really ok."

"I think that would be best," Audrey mumbled, forcing a wobble to her step as she was escorted from the science classroom and to the Nurses office. Of course, nothing was actually wrong with her, but they sent her back to her dorm anyway, excusing the rest of her classes. One might call it 'playing hooky', but Audrey thought it an excellent time to think about what had transpired. Sitting with her laptop on the bed, she searched up the exact potion from class on the web.

'The spell-identifying potion is used by modern authorities to determine if a victim has been spelled by another.' Audrey read, biting a nail in thought as she scrolled, 'The reaction is near instantaneous, and can determine whether or not magic is present in the blood. Though it doesn't determine the type of spell used, the Spell-Identifying potion is always accurate in determining exposure to any type of magic, no matter the source.'

So the potion was right in it'd determination. There was a spell on her, even if she didn't realize it. Audrey's first thought was to go straight to Mal. After all, she was the daughter of the Evil Fairy and the one who had spelled Ben into falling in love with her last year. But Audrey didn't know why Mal would have spelled her at all unless it was some sort of long term curse placed on her when she arrived. It was possible, but Audrey didn't feel any different, nor had anything strange happened to her until today.

So Mal was placed on the back burner as Audrey thought of going to the FG. It was the smartest choice, as she was basically an encyclopedia of all known magical knowledge in Auradon. But if Audrey told her what had gone down, she was sure to be worried and tell her grandmother. Queen Leah was a very sensitive woman, and Audrey didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on her if at all possible. So what was she going to do about this?

At that moment, three knocks came at the door. The Sleeping Beauty didn't even need to open it before Lonnie and Jane appeared. Jane was her roommate, so she didn't technically need to knock. A lightbulb flicked on. Jane. The Daughter of the FG, and a blossoming young sorceress herself. Also incredibly loyal.

"Auds, are you ok?" Lonnie took up her hands, holding them in her own as she sat on the edge of the bed, "we heard what happened. Are you ok?"

"It's fine, I'm fine. I mean, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty? The sight of my own blood makes me woozy."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jane asked, sitting on Audrey's other side. Since the battle with Maleficent, the three of them had grown exponentially closer as friends, "passing out isn't really normal."

Audrey sighed deeply and looked at her friends. She wanted to tell somebody about her problem.

"Lonnie, close the door. I need to tell you guys something."

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here, jumping into this fandom with the beginnings of a new story. I've always loved Audrey as a character, dunno why since she's kinda awful in the films. But, still, a fun character to develop and play around with. Who I Am is set between the end of the first film, and the events of the Cotillion. Obviously, some things are going to be different as my version of Audrey managed to get some of her life put back together after the coronation, and isn't so blatantly 'prep school bully'. The VK's will be in this story, but not much since this isn't about them, and is focusing instead on the AK's. So I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, hopefully they get longer the more I get into it. And till next time! Cheers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going Undercover

—-

"So, you're saying you have a spell on you. But you don't know what kind?" Jane, Lonnie and Audrey all lounged in the living room area, drinking large mugs of tea and coco. Jane had begun taking notes, while Lonnie just held Audrey's hand, listening as she told them what had gone on earlier that day.

"That's what the potion said. At first I thought maybe Mal had done it, and even if she's a villain kid, it makes literally no sense."

"That's true. She would have cursed you right out of the gate," Lonnie said bluntly, realizing what she had said and patting Audrey on the shoulder, "no offense, Auds."

"Well you're not wrong," Audrey admitted, "I _can _be a real bitch sometimes. Anyway, not the point. Jane, is there anyway you can identify the spell?"

"I'm not sure, I'm only just learning about my own magic, and I'd need the specific spell from my mothers spell book to do it,"

"I might know a way to get the spell from FG," Lonnie spoke up, her dark irises alight with mirth and mischief, "if you all are up for a bit of undercover work."

"Anything to get this straightened out," Audrey insisted, "I'd like everything to go back to the way it was before school starts tomorrow."

"Cool. Jane, you stay here and see if you can find anything online. Audrey, come with me."

Nodding, the girls separated. Jane, as agreed, immediately took Audrey's computer and began to research as Lonnie dragged the Princess down the halls. It was fairly late in the evening, and classes had been over for a few hours, so no one got in their way. Audrey didn't even have time to realize where they were before Lonnie was knocking on the FG's door.

"I was expecting something a bit more subtle," Audrey hissed at the girl, turning when the headmistress appeared. She smiled at them.

"Oh, hello girls. Audrey, are you feeling better?"

"Much, headmistress. Thank you."

"That's good. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We need a spell," Lonnie announced outright. Audrey had to hide her bewilderment as the FG frowned and beckoned them inside. Seated in chairs in front of her desk, the woman looked at them.

"A spell for what, exactly? You know magic is forbidden on school grounds. And if you believe another student is in any kind of danger —"

"Oh, no headmistress. I didn't really get to explain." Lonnie insisted, "Audrey and I are writing an essay for our Potion Theory class for extra credit. Audrey said you were doing the Spell-Indicator lab today, so we decided to focus our research on that."

"That's right!" Audrey added, finally catching on to what Lonnie was spinning, "we found a lot of good information in the library and online, but not much on what you use to actually determine the spell found with the Indicator potion."

"We thought you could give us some insight on the matter." Lonnie concluded, "I promise no one is in danger or anything."

"Oh, well," thinking over it, the FG shrugged a bit, "I suppose I could help with that."

Waving a hand, a large leather tome appeared on a nearby podium, "it's true the indicator just reflects if there's magic present in blood. Similarly, there is a revealer spell which is normally used in conjunction with it, so spell type and cure can be determined."

"What's the spell?" Lonnie asked, leaning over the book to look at the page in question, "_Araulsi Refinuno_, huh? That sounds pretty old."

"Some of our oldest spells are written in forgotten Latin," the FG explained, "you just place a finger on the rim of the beaker, and chant the incantation."

"Fascinating."

Glancing at one another around the woman's back, Audrey motioned for Lonnie to take a picture of the book as she suddenly jerked away from the podium, once again feigning illness.

"Audrey? Are you ok, dear?"

Leading the FG back towards the desk, Lonnie snapped the photo as Audrey breathed deeply.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm still not really feeling myself tonight."

"I think you should go back to your room and rest. This essay can surely wait till tomorrow?"

"I think that's probably a good idea," Lonnie said quickly, shoving her phone back into her pocket and taking Audrey's arm, "thanks so much for your help Fairy Godmother! You're the best."

"You're welcome, girls."

Leaving the office, Audrey hung low for a moment before straightening.

"That went better then I thought."

"White lies." Lonnie said, waving a hand, "though I think we should probably write that essay when this is all said and done. Just in case."

Giggling, Audrey and Lonnie began to make their way back to the dorm, spell in hand and curiosity overflowing.

"Ok."

The girls sat together around the center table in the living area, the door tightly locked so no one could walk in unexpectedly. Audrey had made a new batch of the potion using her personal supply of ingredients (normally reserved for anti-wrinkle creams and dark circle remover), and pricked her finger a second time. As they watched, the concoction turned a brilliant shade of emerald, just like before, "so, I've never done this spell, so it may take me a few tries."

"Just do you best," Audrey said. Lonnie just gave double thumbs up as the fairy-in-training picked up her phone with the spell on it. Setting a finger on the beaker, Jane cleared her throat.

"Ok. Araulsi Refinuno."

There was nothing. Frowning, Jane put the phone down. Staring intently at the beaker, she tried again, "Araulsi Refinuno."

Still nothing came of the spell as Jane sat back, rubbing her neck in thought.

"Don't get to discouraged. That was only twice." Lonnie announced. Jane just smiled at her.

"Thanks Lon, it's not that. Sometimes spells are dependent on how it's said. Stuff like extended vowels or accentuation. Since this is written in forgotten Latin, the vowels are different then our English today."

"So, you need to say the spell differently?" Audrey questioned, intrigued and trying not to get inpatient.

"I think so. I'm not very good at forgotten Latin," looking at the beaker again, Jane squared her shoulders, "Ara-ulsi Refin-uno'

To Audrey, the spell sounded the same as before. But all of them jumped as there was a grand puff of smoke. Waving it away, the potion had been replaced with a small slip of paper.

"This is it!" Jane said excitedly, grabbing the paper and blowing a small flame off its corner, "this is our answer."

Unrolling the paper on the table, all three Princesses read it.

"Extinguno?" Lonnie asked curiously,"what kind of spell is that?"

"It's a very old magic," Jane explained, her brows knitted in deep concentration, "there's a pretty big gap between the magic we know, and the magic that came before. Extinguno is a type of extinguishing spell,"

"Extinguishing spell?" Audrey sat back slightly, more confused now then when she had figured out she had been spelled earlier, "does it do something...you know, dangerous?"

"Mm, not that I've read. In Magical History, Professor Potts told us that old magic is very strong, but rarely lethal. This is a type of long term spell, like you thought Audrey. It's used to extinguish or block out a piece of your...I dunno, yourself? More like your inner self, really."

"So what, Audrey has some sort of secret part of herself being kept back by this thing?" Lonnie's eyes glistened again as she bumped the brunette's shoulder with her own, "is there a deep, dark side we don't know about, Auds?"

Lonnie spoke in a deep, husky tone as Audrey blushed a furious crimson. She had spent enough nights with Ben, as well as more then a few alone, to know the implications of that statement.

"Absolutely not."

"You're blushing."

"It's a reflex," Audrey complained, folding her arms as she looked to Jane, "do you think there's a way to unspell me?"

"Oh sure, I just need to get ahold of moms book. Shouldn't be to hard, I'll just slip a sleeping draught into her tea."

"Ooohhh, someone's been hanging around the VK's to much," Lonnie pointed out, "when did little Janey get so bad?"

"I-its not bad. Just convenient." Jane said with a shrug, "if you can wait till tomorrow, Audrey, I should have an answer for you."

"That's just fine. As long as thing thing isn't slowly eating me from the inside."

Leaning her head back, Audrey pinched the bridge of her knows, "it just means I'll have to get through tomorrow with more then one thing on my mind."

"Something special about tomorrow?" Lonnie asked curiously, "just another Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. I need to talk to Ben about the Cotillion."

"Oh."

Lonnie didn't need any more explanation as Audrey rubbed her face in a very unladylike way. She wished she could be this loose more often at school, but it was important to keep up appearances. She didn't want other students poking around in places their noses didn't belong. But Jane and Lonnie were her friends, and no matter how bitchy she got, they always stuck around.

"Do you want to just sleep over, Lonnie? It's already so late you might as well,"

"It's not like I'm far." The dark haired girl chuckled, "I'll get up early and make sure no one notices I was gone."

"Arabella wouldn't know either way," Jane said, "she'd be too distracted with the ceiling fan."

Laughing slightly at that, Audrey mindlessly brushed thorough her hair with her fingers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and an even longer wait to get this mystery spell off her. Before something bad actually happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: About the Cotillion

—

As she promised, Lonnie was out of the room before Audrey woke up. Jane was already awake and ready to go, her bright eyes flashing with energy as she rapidly typed on her laptop. Laying on her side in the bed, watching the other girl work, Audrey had an idea. She had always been head of the planning committee at Auradon Prep. She gladly made sure all of the parties hosted were fun for any who attended. But the idea of having to host Ben and Mal's Cotillion ball? It made her skin crawl, and her heart clench just thinking about it.

"Hey Audrey? Is everything ok?"

Glancing up, Jane had noticed her staring and was looking back at her. Smiling half heartedly, the Sleeping Beauty nodded against a hand.

"I guess. Struggling to get through this mess with my dignity in tact."

"I understand." Jane said with a half nod, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks. Jane, is there anyway I could possibly ask a favor of you?"

..

The lunch room was busy. It was honestly an understatement, as it was always the busiest room in the whole castle. But tucked away at the front of the large hall was the 'King's Table'. It was long and separate from the others, draped in a blue cloth. Only Ben sat there, along with anyone he invited to sit there with him. Obviously there wasn't a law saying no one else could sit at the table, but it was an unspoken rule that it was off limits unless you were with Ben. Currently, only he and Mal were sitting there.

Mal was a blonde now, and Audrey could see her like a beacon from the opposite side of the room. She wasn't sure the color suited the dragon girl's character — she hated to admit the purple looked good on her. Blonde was a safe choice though, as most Auradonian girls sported the color. Hefting a rather thick blue binder to her chest, Audrey crossed the sea of students with ease. She was on a mission, and if her aura didn't give it away, the stony expression she wore was a big red flag. Ben didn't even notice her until she dropped the binder in front of him with a bang and a clatter.

"Audrey!"

Glancing up from his work, Ben's crown was crooked on his head as he blinked at her, then looked at the binder, "what's this?"

"Plans for the Cotillion," she answered quickly, not missing the bright, emerald stare Mal was sending her way, "three years of research, all right here. You've got color palettes, locations, fabric swatches, menus and guest lists. The gala should go off without a hitch."

"Erm...that's great, Audrey. But why are you giving this to me?"

Audrey didn't hold back an eye roll. She was hating every moment of this conversation, and hated it even more that she couldn't despise Ben for being so...so _Ben. _

"It's _your _Cotillion, isn't it? Besides, this is just a copy. Jane has my original. If you have any questions, she's doing most of the organizing."

"What?" For the first time in a while, Ben appeared genuinely confused, "organizing the Cotillion was always your dream. I was...erm, happy, that you'd be in charge."

Staring at him for a long moment, Ben's eyes appeared sincere. Glancing to Mal, the dragon girl looked bored of the whole conversation, no doubt waiting for the minute she left to start talking smack. Turning back to Ben, Audrey shrugged.

"I'm busy."

"You're busy?"

"That's what I said." Audrey insisted again, "so. Enjoy the planning, everything is in there, so if you mess something up that's on you. Have a nice lunch."

Curtsying slightly out of habit, Audrey turned to leave. She was stopped though as a hand grabbed her wrist, gently of course, but still strong enough for her to notice. Ben's expression was that of crumpled disappointment. Audrey stiffened. Now was not the time for cute 'beast' eyes, she hated when he looked at her like that.

"Audrey, wait." Turning to face the King, Audrey stood before his table...on the wrong side of his table. She felt like a subject instead of a Princess. Especially with Mal sitting right there, glare back now in full force, "is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Ben." she insisted, pulling her hand away, "I just want your party to go smoothly."

"That's not it. You've been avoiding me since the coronation. And now you won't plan the Cotillion? Something that you've always dreamed of putting together? Tell me the truth. Please."

Staring at the king for a while, Audrey exhaled long and deep. Ben was so incredibly pure sometimes — for better or worse. He always wanted to see the best in people, it was part of why Audrey loved him. Nodding her head, the Princess wiped the smile off her face.

"As you wish, your majesty." She began, causing Ben to stop and frown even more at her as she clenched her fists, "I wanted to plan the Cotillion because back then, it was going to be my Cotillion too. And now I'm on the wrong side of the table because you chose to love someone else. So pardon me if I'm not really enthused at the idea of planning a ball which was supposed to be ours, and is now just yours."

Audrey was seething a bit by the end of her little speech, fighting back her tears and her urge to punch her former boyfriend in the face. Ben looked hurt, and Mal was just staring again, no doubt trying to figure her out.

"It's nothing but the truth, Ben." Audrey insisted, pushing the binder towards him and feeling a piece of her break, "I hope everything goes as planned."

"Audrey I —"

Lifting a hand, Ben silenced as Audrey turned to Mal and addressed her directly.

"I already gave Evie the pattern for your gown, and Ben's suit. I suspect she'll call you in for a fitting soon."

"My...what?"

"If you want to be at Ben's side Mal, you have to look the part." Audrey hissed at her, though it lacked its usual luster and malice, "also, your hair? Doesn't suit you. I preferred the purple."

Audrey wasn't sure if that was meant to be an insult or a complement, but she didn't care. She needed to end the conversation, and she needed it to end now. Swiveling, she left the King's Table at a rapid pace. Ben called her name as she left, but she was already running away from the cafeteria at top speed. Ducking into an empty classroom, she fell against the door heavily. Her words were cruel, but they held the weight she needed to get through this next year without losing her mind. She didn't have more then a few minutes to ponder on this though before her phone buzzed. It was Jane, texting her and Lonnie.

'_Found spell, meet Tourney Practice rm after class. - J' _

Staring at the text for a long time, Audrey chewed a bottom lip. Now she would finally figure out what the spell cast on her was doing.

..

The rest of her classes couldn't have inched by any slower. It took all of Audrey's power not to just run to the Tourney Practice room, as to not raise any unnecessary suspicions. Lonnie met her halfway, taking Audrey's hand without stopping as they hurried into the small annex gym from the back. Jane was already inside, pushing and pulling mats so they were in a semi-circle around her.

"What's all this for?"

Jane looked up, smiled meekly, and shuffled her feet.

"Well, magic can be really unpredictable. I'm still learning, and I'm a bit worried that something might go sideways."

"So these are for me?" Audrey asked again, losing a shade of her color, "this isn't going to hurt me, right?"

"No! No, no of course not." Jane assured her, removing what appeared to be a long white stick from her waistband, "it just might be a bit...I dunno, forceful? This is just so if you fall you won't end up with a concussion or something,"

"Best to be prepared for anything," Lonnie agreed, "the mats were actually my idea after Jane told me about the results of her _practices_."

"I see," Audrey mumbled, "you do know the spell though, right?"

"Yep. It's pretty big, so I thought it would be best to have a lot of space to work. And, to use this."

Holding up the stick, it wasn't anything spectacular as Jane's two friends looked at it.

"What is it?" Lonnie asked, breaking the silence with a sledgehammer. Jane just smiled.

"My Mom's first wand. I kinda sorta borrowed it?"

"Her first wand? What about the one in the museum?"

"That's a ceremonial piece," Jane explained to the girls, as though it were the most logical thing in the world, "can you imagine having to carry that thing around all the time? No, mom keeps wands like these for her real work. She has like seven, so I doubt she'll miss this one for an hour or two."

"You really have been hanging around the VK's to much," Audrey said, sighing heavily as she removed her light outer jacket and handed it to Lonnie, "let's get started then. I'm guessing it may take a few tries?"

"Yep. If you could just stand there, Audrey? Lonnie, go way over there. If the spell misfires I don't want to hit you by mistake. I need some serious space to work."

Moving to their designated positions, Jane stood in a similar position to boxer. The wand was held out in front of her as she focused on her spell. It wasn't one that needed to be spoke aloud, but Audrey could hear mumblings of forgotten Latin under the girl's breath. Her arm movements were wide and exaggerated, but fluid. Waiting tensely for something to happen, it took about fifteen minutes before Jane began to really get into the spell. She extended out her necessary vowels, mumbled her words twice as fast and thrust the wand. There was a sonic boom in the small gym, and Audrey felt the magic before it actually hit her.

It was a rippling sensation, shooting through her center like a bolt of cold air. It stole her breath as she was flung backwards, landing on one of the mats with a hard thud. She was freezing, and her insides felt as though they were untangling. But it didn't really hurt, it just felt really unusual. When her body heat returned after a moment, and she was able to catch her breath, Jane and Lonnie were standing over her.

"Auds? You ok?" Lonnie helped the Sleeping Beauty sit up as she groaned.

"If that's how you're going to bibbidy-bobbity princesses in the future, Jane, I think I'll just walk to the ball." rubbing her middle section with a hand, Jane looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry Audrey, I did warn you it would be forceful. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just feel really strange."

"Think the spell worked?" Lonnie questioned, "do you feel different?"

"I dunno, I feel like my insides just got ran over by the Tourney team. You really pack a punch, Jane."

The young fairy laughed lightly and helped Audrey stand as she wobbled before regaining her balance.

"I'm pretty sure someone heard that spell," Lonnie insisted, "we should get out of here before we get in trouble."

"I agree." Jane whispered, nodding her head a bit, "follow me, we'll go out through the employee hallway."

Agreeing, the three princesses hurried out. Just as they were exiting, the doors below them opened. Giggling between themselves they left the gym, appearing out by the main lockers.

"That was to close for comfort," Audrey breathed, a bit winded from the quick walk, "but I don't think they saw us."

"That was awesome." Lonnie said, stopping and peering at Audrey closely, "you're looking kinda pale, Princess. Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, that spell shook me up a bit."

"Will you be ok for Cheer tryouts tomorrow?" Jane asked, "I'd feel awful if you missed them because of me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this weird feeling will be gone in the morning."

"I hope you're right, Audrey," Jane spoke softly, "I need to return this to moms study before she realizes its gone, meet you both in the cafeteria for dinner?"

"It's Taco Tuesday!" Lonnie exclaimed, "don't be late."

Waving, Jane ran off as Audrey and Lonnie headed back towards the cafeteria for food. Hopefully everything would go back to normal now that her spell was broken. The Princess thought she'd feel more comfortable with it gone, but she just felt like she was missing something important. Shrugging, she fell into conversation with Lonnie as they walked, blissfully unaware of what they had just done.

..

In the quiet of the afternoon, a deafening crack broke through Auradon Prep. It was loud, like something had fallen. Most of the students in the cafeteria ignored it, thinking the Janitor had just dropped something again. But Mal could feel the magical shockwave slice into her very soul. Gasping for breath suddenly, the wave was gone as soon as quickly as it had appeared. What was that?

"Mal? Are you ok?"

Ben was looking at her worriedly, eyes on her as she blinked, holding her heart which was still stuttering from the influx of magical power.

"I'm not sure. Did you feel that?"

"Feel what? Mal, is everything ok?"

Realizing her boyfriend had no affinity for magic, Mal nodded, "Yeah. Yeah it's fine, I think I'm just being sensitive. I didn't mean to worry you."

"If there's something on your mind, you can tell me."

"I know," giving the king a quick kiss on the lips, it seemed to soothe his worries as he turned back to his laptop, and the binder of Cotillion research. Watching the Cafeteria, Mal sat up when the very air in the room rippled. Something strong was causing disruptions around Auradon, beginning with that shockwave. Looking around, Mal looked for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing. She did notice Audrey and Lonnie coming into the cafeteria, but they looked as oblivious as ever, chatting happily.

Eyes following them around the room, Mal noticed Jane had come to join them for dinner, speaking in very hushed tones. She looked worried about something, her hands twisting in her blouse over and over again. Lonnie just grabbed her shoulder and held it tight, while Audrey looked on. Mal jumped as the Princess suddenly looked right at her. The two held each other's gaze. Audrey was the first to look away, her eyes flicking to Ben, and then back to her friends as they took their tacos to a table and sat.

Twirling a lock of blonde hair mindlessly, Mal hummed a bit to herself. There was something weird going on, and she was going to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Language Barriers

•••

Audrey, to say the least, was not impressed with the cheer turnout. As Captain, she was in charge of putting together a team new recruits for the coming year. Already she had split everyone into fours, and had made several adjustments with the roster. There were only two girls left trying out for Captain now. Three girls were flying, and the rest were acting as bases. Everything was going well so far — despite the few teary faces caught leaving the field after being cut.

Walking along the track, Audrey watched closely as each team tossed their flyer into the air. The first and second group looked really promising, despite their sloppy handling, but that could be fixed easily with some work. Audrey was more worried about the third group. Arabella was trying out for cheer (for the third time in a row), which worried the Sleeping Beauty more then anything else. Team three had Ally as a flyer, a girl Audrey was surprisingly impressed with. She had perfect form all day long, and despite her forgetful nature, was trying very hard to impress.

Observing from a good distance as they started up their first toss, Audrey stiffened out of sudden fear. She had all the new recruits use mats, in case form broke and their flyer was accidentally dropped. Team three hadn't set up their mat at all, leaving only hard turf beneath. Arabella, who was bigger then the other girls catching Ally, wasn't paying attention (as per usual).

Audrey felt her stomach drop as Ally went up, and began to fall back down. The Princess could see Team 3's mat laying beside their feet, blissfully forgotten. Two bases couldn't hold Ally's weight, she would drop, and possibly get very hurt, "stop!"

Throwing out a hand, Audrey was surprised at the chill which suddenly took her. Blinking, everything around her had gone still. The girls flying were suspended in mid-air, perfectly frozen in time. Pulling back her hand, Audrey looked at it in bewilderment. Remembering what was happening, the Princess shook off her awe and hurried towards Ally. She was frozen just above the distracted arms of her base, unaware she was in any danger. Waving a hand in front of the blondes frozen face to assure herself it was really happening, the Princess knew Mal was possibly nearby lending a magical hand (for whatever reason that was). Grabbing Ally by the waist, time was instantly restored as Audrey tackled the blonde to the side.

Skidding and rolling against the turf a few feet, the Princess stared at the sky for a long moment. She'd have to swallow her pride and thank Mal later for the interference, no matter how much she despised the thought. Sitting up groggily, Ally was on the mat, appearing as bewildered as she. Her bases also looked confused, staring between the air where Ally had been, and where she was now.

Getting her her feet carefully, Audrey brushed herself off, ignoring the red drops curling down her skinned arms as she took Ally by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

"Are you ok, Ally?"

"F-fine I think," the Daughter of Alice mumbled, "what happened?"

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

Swiveling on a heel, Audrey glared at Arabella. She was paying attention now, seeming to realize she had once again made a terrible error. Huffing, the Cheer captain stalked towards her, chin held up and arms folded.

"I-I didn't mean to!" The girl cried out, "I can do better."

"This was an unforgivable mistake." Audrey seethed, fists clenched, "Ally could have broken her neck because of you. Mats always need to be set up before a toss, and bases always need to be paying attention to their flyers."

"It won't happen again, Audrey! I swear."

"No it won't. Because you're cut from tryouts. And don't think of trying out again next Semester either, because as long as I'm Captain, you will never be on this team. Am I clear?"

Arabella looked ready to cry, but Audrey was steely as she turned on the other two bases. They had been focusing at least, but it wasn't enough, "you two are cut as well. Bases should always be aware of safety when it comes to their flyer, and their teammates. Remember that, and maybe you have a chance next time."

Watching the three stalk off, one of them in hysterical tears, Audrey shook her head in disappointment. Things had been going so well — generally speaking of course.

"Tryouts are over. I'll make my final decisions this week, and you'll find out my final decisions on Monday." Audrey called out unhappily, "Dismissed!"

Clapping her hands to send everyone back to the locker rooms, Audrey jumped as Ally appeared beside her. The girl was like a ghost, her cerulean eyes blazing as she frowned.

"Miss Audrey, are you alright?"

"Fine. Head back to the locker room and clean up, then go to the nurse. I don't want you to have a concussion or something."

"Alright. Thanks for today. I didn't know anyone could sprint that fast. Last time I checked you were practically halfway across the pitch."

Ally laughed lightly and skipped away, and Audrey frowned. She had been suspended in time for nearly a minute. But for Ally, it had only been a second. Shaking the unusual feelings away, Audrey lifted her arms to inspect them. They were still a bright pink, but there were no scratches to be found. Frowning and feeling the skin with the tips of her fingers, it didn't even feel tender to the touch.

"I swear I was bleeding a moment ago." Audrey mumbled to herself, "must have imagined it."

Rubbing her arms again, Audrey walked from the field, an uneasy feeling nesting its way into her gut.

—

Classes were as dull as ever. Twirling a pink pencil between her nails, Audrey was barely paying attention to Professor Potts as she spoke about the importance of language in Auradon. Linguistics wasn't really interesting to her, and she was much more preoccupied about the messages she was sending on her phone. After all, the incident from Cheer was already all over the Auradon School Blog. Like always, half the school thought she had just made an unnecessary and dramatic scene. Didn't matter that poor Ally could have been severely injured (possibly fatally so).

Audrey didn't have many of her close friends in any of her classes either, so it's not like she had anyone to really talk to. Of course she _knew_everyone, but her reputation was ferocious, and everyone kept their distance. So the Princess was alone, the dull droning of the lecture forgotten in her ears until someone tapped on the end of her desk. Glancing up, Professor Potts was there.

"Princess Audrey."

"Yes?" Eyebrows popping up, all eyes were on her now as she slipped her phone away.

"Since you were obviously paying distinct attention to my lecture, perhaps you could assist with the next translation."

"Uh..."

Glancing up at the board, Audrey relaxed a bit. She could read the 'translation' just fine, it was written plain as day, "it's explaining the meaning of roses." Audrey said swiftly, not missing a beat as her pencil continued to tap against the desk, "Red roses are for lovers, white roses are for innocence, and pink roses are for elegance. In a bouquet they are the perfect mix to represent royalty at its finest."

Professor Potts eyebrows went up slightly. Looking between the board and her, she nodded carefully.

"That's correct." staring at Audrey hard for a moment, the woman seemed to accept Audrey knew the answer and turned away, "I suggest you pay more attention in class, Princess Audrey. In case you miss the answer to the next question. Continuing on with out studies in Forgotten Latin..."

Audrey's shoulders went taught. Leaning slightly so she could see the board again, the Princess felt a bolt of shock shoot through her. The words weren't written in English, like she had originally thought. These words were scrawled in a dusty language, one Audrey had certainly been seeing a lot of lately, but definitely didn't know how to read last time she checked. Her pencil stilling as she grasped it between her fingers, Audrey read the slides of text the professor presented to them. Each one she was able to decipher as easily as English — with no idea why, or how.

When class was dismissed finally, Audrey practically ran back to her dorm. People stared as she sprinted, breathing heavily, with all of her usual put together elegance forgotten. Slamming open the door to her room, Jane was sitting on the bed. She leapt in fright at the intrusion, squeaking as Audrey slammed the door and locked it tight behind her.

"Audrey! What's going on?"

"Jane, can you read Forgotten Latin?"

"What?" Jane's brows went up as her head fell to one side. Taking her shoulders, Audrey had to practically shake her.

"Can you read Forgotten Latin?"

"Er...a bit? But it's called Forgotten Latin for a reason. No one I know is perfectly fluent, not even my mom. I don't think anyone is."

Running a hand through her hair, Audrey sighed shakily as she sunk down to the opposite bed. Jane was right, it was a dead language. It was forgotten ages ago in favor of English, "Audrey, did something happen?"

So Audrey told Jane, in a flurry of words and motions what had happened in Literature that day. She ended up pacing the length of the room, back and forth nervously while Jane just appeared to be in deep thought.

"...I think this has to do with the spell," Audrey whined, "I've been feeling strange all day. I thought maybe things would go back to the way they were before, but I just can't shake it."

"So, you can now fluently read an ancient language? That's interesting, and not really what I was expecting when we shattered the spell blocker." Jane admitted, "perhaps it was taught to you when you were young?"

"I don't remember learning Latin?" Audrey mumbled, leaning against the bedpost, "my Grammy does know how to read it, but she only knows a few words at best, she's hardly fluent."

"It's a start." Jane said, distractedly opening her laptop, "I've been poking around on some forums about the spell you were under, Audrey. It's pretty obscure, I haven't really found much info about it."

"You know, I really hate magic." The Princess hissed, shaking her head.

"Your family doesn't really have a good track record with spells, so I can't really blame you."

"You can say that again." Audrey laughed lightly, glancing up as there was a rapid knock at the door. Knowing already it was Lonnie, the Sleeping Beauty crossed the room. Unlocking the dorm, she dragged the girl in by the arm before slamming the door shut again.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all day," Lonnie breathed deeply, as if she'd been running, "the drama at Cheer Tryouts this morning is all over the blog. What happened?"

"Oh my god, you don't even want to know." Flopping down onto the bed, Audrey groaned into the comforter, "Arabella really makes me want to prick my finger on purpose."

"Something happened at tryouts?" Jane inquired curiously, not looking up from her laptop.

"Uh, yeah? Like, major drama." Lonnie insisted, "half the school says you're a hero, Auds. The other half want to start a witch hunt."

"Yeah? What's new," blowing some brown locks out of her eyes, Audrey picked at the end of her nails, "is Ally alright?"

"Your biggest knight in silver armor. She's advocating for you." Lonnie explained, "you're her hero."

"I just kept her from being dropped on some turf. I didn't take a sword for her or anything. I don't know why it's such a big deal." Audrey grumbled unhappily, "reminds me though I need to go speak with Mal."

"What?"

Both Jane and Lonnie spoke at the same time as Audrey stood elegantly from the bed.

"Why do you need to talk to Mal?" Lonnie questioned, "aren't you two like...friendenemies?"

"More like unwilling acquaintances." Audrey grumbled, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "I'll only be a moment."

And then Audrey left, walking towards the dorm of the one person she didn't want to talk to right now, to _thank _her of all things. The mere thought made the Sleeping Beauty roll her eyes. Knocking on the dark purple wood, Audrey waited impatiently on the other side. Hopefully she could just get this done and move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magic Revealed

In any normal circumstance, Audrey wouldn't be caught dead standing in front of Mal's door. After all, they had a relationship as calm as rough seas. But based on the happenings of the last few hours, these weren't normal circumstances. Watching the door open, Evie was the one to greet her. Blue hair pulled up behind her ears, dark eyes stared out at her. The smile on her face immediately fell upon laying eyes on the Sleeping Beauty, her comfortable stance immediately going taught.

"Audrey," she greeted, her head tipping to one side, and her voice lilting with confusion, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Neither was I," Audrey responded, holding her arms tight across her chest as she bounced a foot, "I need to talk to Mal."

"Oh?"

Evie's bows went up, and Audrey cursed her stupidity. Evie was like Mal's bodyguard (along with her other two cronies — wherever they were), anything she had to say also had to be said in front of the Evil Queen's daughter, especially now that she was intrigued, "well then," Evie breathed, her facade slipping back into place as she stepped aside, "come in. Mal's in the bathroom, she'll be right out."

"Thank you."

Audrey wasn't really planning on this being any sort of formal affair. She expected to thank Mal and be done with it. But now she was in the lions den per say, and feeling cornered. Sitting on the nearest purple stool, Audrey kept her eyes on the carpet, tracing the patterns. She could feel Evie watching her from across the room, the VK's curiosity now sparked into raging fire. After all, what dramatic event had occurred which pushed the daughter of Sleeping Beauty to visit her biggest rival? Something juicy of course, and Evie always liked the dirty details of situations like this.

Glancing up as the bathroom door opened, Mal was in a long purple bathrobe. Audrey had no doubt disrupted a shower. The princess immediately stood as Mal entered, anxious to get the 'thank you' over with, and get back to more important matters. Mal, her blonde curls escaping a towel, stared at her with a similar expression to Evie. Suspicion, a bit of doubt, and her body language guarded.

"Audrey." Mal greeted coldly, "what do you want?"

At least she's to the point. Audrey thought, thankful she didn't have to beat around the bush with the lizard's daughter. If there was one thing she respected about the girl, it was her ability to get straight to the point.

"I came to thank you, actually." Audrey said, keeping her face as neutral as possible as Mal once again stared at her, "this morning would have been a disaster if you hadn't been lingering around. And though I don't necessarily appreciate you stalking, I have to give thanks where thanks is due."

Fidgeting with her fingers, Mal slowly walked towards her bed, a deep frown pulling at her lips. Evie had a similar expression, the two girls staring at one another in a silent conversation. Surely Mal hadn't already forgotten the cheer incident?

"I love seeing someone like you brought down a peg, Audrey." Mal said, her tone not necessarily malicious, but still somewhat sarcastic as Audrey forced down her anger. Swiveling, the dragon girl faced her, "but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"W-what?"

Audrey didn't mean to stutter, but she felt a bit taken aback. Mal appeared to be telling the truth, as her face said it all, "you mean...that wasn't you, this morning on the tourney pitch?"

"Nope." Shaking her head, Mal removed the towel from her hair and shook it, "I was with Ben, going over the torture that is Cotillion — no thanks to you, by the way."

"Did something happen at tryouts?"

It was Evie who raised the question as Audrey's heart thundered in her ears. She felt a bit sick to her stomach. If Mal hadn't been on the field, who had stopped time?

"It's...I-it's nothing, I must have been mistaking."

"It's obviously not nothing if you felt the need to come and thank me," Mal pointed out, "spill, Princess."

"I...I really...uh..." head spinning, Audrey shook herself and headed for the door, "I have to go."

And off she went, bolting for the second time that day down the empty halls of Auradon Prep. Not only did Audrey feel completely embarrassed, but now she was faced with the question of where the magic had come from. Slowing down, the Sleeping Beauty gasped as someone sauntered out from one of the side hallways. Chad Charming had a cup of pudding in one hand, and his phone in the other. He hadn't seen her yet, but the son of Cinderella was the last person Audrey wanted to deal with right now.

Pressing her shoulders against the lockers, the Princess's panic was rising in her blood. It was hot like fire, searing through her veins. Squeezing her eyes shut, Audrey wanted to just...disappear. She wanted to be anywhere else but here, trapped between two people she despised. And just like that, her gut lurched forward. Audrey felt like she was falling, and in a spark of golden light she was spat out onto a lawn of damp grass.

Breathing hard, the Sleeping Beauty was staring up at the night sky. She couldn't see much, as clouds obscured the stars, and a chill raindrop fell against her cheek. Blinking a few times, Audrey sat up groggily. She wasn't in the hallway anymore, but rather outside on the lawn. Auradon Prep loomed above her, windows glistening in the dark of a rainy night. To bewildered to move right away, Audrey found herself sitting in the rain, staring at her hands. A slight golden glow could be seen under the skin, pulsing along side her blood. But it faded away quickly, leaving Audrey cold and shivering.

Not knowing what else to do, the Princess slowly began to gather her thoughts. She had never felt so disoriented in her life. She had just somehow traveled from inside Auradon Prep to outside, with zero explanation. She could once again pin it on Mal, but the lizard girl hadn't been anywhere nearby. Only Chad had been there, and he wasn't bright enough to practice magic. In fact, he hated it almost as much as she did. Then there was everything else. The slowing of time at Cheer that morning, her sudden understanding of a dead language, the golden glow which burned under her skin. It was all pointing back to herself.

She had done all those things.

"Audrey?"

The voice caused the Sleeping Beauty's head to snap up. Mal (no longer in a bathrobe), was running towards her. The lizard girl didn't seem to mind the rain as Audrey scrambled to feet; holding out a hand.

"S-stay away from me."

"Audrey, I just want to help."

"I said stay away!"

There was a flash of light as the grass just in front of Mal's feet burst into flames, spraying hot coals into the air. The Dragon girl's eyes went wide with surprise as Audrey stared at what she had done in horror. This is my magic. You're doing this Audrey; it's you. You're a monster. Monster! Monster!

Holding her head as it spun around her, the flames in the grass extinguished as Audrey fell to her knees, crying out in panic before everything fell away into utter darkness.

..

When she came to, sunlight was filtering onto her face through the drapery. Knitting her brows in confusion, Audrey blinked a few times as she glanced around. She was back in her dorm, tucked into bed. A glass of water had been placed on her bedside table, along with a plate holding a Pop-Tart. Sitting up on her elbows, Audrey rubbed the side of her head with a wince. She had one hell of a headache.

"Audrey, you're awake."

Turning her head, Jane was sitting in her half of the room, laptop open. Her face was filled with worry as she set the electronic aside, walking to Audrey's bed as the Princess sat up against the headboard, "how are you feeling?"

"Not the best," Audrey admitted, taking the water and sipping it as she rubbed a temple painfully, "how did I get here?"

"Mal brought you back, said you had some sort of panic attack out on the lawn?"

"Panic attack?"

"Uh-huh. She told us about what happened with the uh...fire, and everything?"

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

Jane shook her head, removing her phone from inside her pocket and holding it out. On the screen was a photograph of the large black scorch mark, left last night on the lawn by her barricade of flames, "oh...my god."

"Mal told everyone at school it was lighting," Jane explained, a frown creasing her features as she sat on the other end of the bed, "I'm so sorry, Audrey. This is all my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Brows lifting, Audrey shook her head, "I don't see you summoning up walls of unexpected panic fire."

"No, it's not that. I've finally found the spell you were under. It wasn't just a regular extinguishing spell. It was a magic extinguishing spell."

"What do you mean?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Jane sighed deeply.

"Back in the old days, using Magic was considered taboo — a bit like it is now. So, naturally, when babies were born with magical abilities, the families often called upon White Witches (also known as Enchantresses) to suppress the powers permanently. It's very dusty magic and hasn't been used in decades."

"But...how could I have magic at all?" Pulling nervously at her hair, Audrey shook her head, "no member of my family has ever had magic. Isn't that kind of thing genetic?"

"It is." Jane affirmed, "That's what's confusing me most about this whole situation. Your magic had to have come from somewhere, or someone. At first I thought maybe Aurora passed it to you, since she was cursed by Maleficent and all. But from what Mal said, your powers aren't dictated by actual spoken spells."

"So, it's not Maleficent's magic?"

"It couldn't be." Jane shook her head and Audrey couldn't help but sigh with relief. "it's not magic like mine or moms either, which is gained through study. From what Mal told me, if anything, it's more like empathy magic. Like Queen Elsa's powers."

"The ice queen of Arendelle?" Audrey affirmed. She didn't pay much attention in her History of Auradon class (she usually just slept through it).

"Yeah. After a bit more research, her parents also used a spell blocker to suppress her magic, though that was by putting a spell on a pair of gloves rather then the Queen herself."

"So...what next, then? I don't want this, if I had known I never would have had you remove the spell."

"The spell used on you Audrey was ancient, probably even older then ancient." Jane explained, throwing up her hands in frustration, "I can't find a single hint of it in any of my spell-books; or on any website. The only reason I have the information I do is because I...well, worked around some restricted areas when it came to the Royal Library of Auradon."

"You hacked into the Royal Library?"

Jane shrugged guiltily as Audrey rolled her eyes, looking down at her hands and feeling her palms with both thumbs. Was there really magic inside her now? "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to do more research when it comes to empathy driven powers, but my biggest suggestion is to just...embrace it."

Audrey swiveled on the dark haired fairy as she held up her hands, "I know it sounds crazy, but trying to pretend your magic doesn't exist isn't healthy for you — I know from experience how crazy it can be."

Wincing slightly at the memories of events which happened last year, Jane sighed sadly, "it's important to start working with them so the events from last night don't happen again. And though this is completely your decision, I'd talk to another spellcaster about it."

"You mean Mal?" Audrey mumbled, a deep frown seeming permanently settled on her lips. Jane just nodded a bit, grabbing the plate with the Pop-Tart and holding it out.

"You should eat something. Magic takes a lot of energy, you're probably starving."

"Don't change the subject. But yes, I'm starving."

Taking the pop tart, Audrey sighed heavily and rubbed her temples again. How could just a few days turn her whole life upside down?

"If you don't want to talk to Mal about your powers, maybe you should go speak with Jordan? I know genie magic isn't the same as empath magic, but it's pretty close."

"That seems like a better alternative then having to get friendly with Mal." Audrey hissed slightly, folding her arms as she looked to the ceiling, "because where Mal is involved, her crew is involved. And I don't want to be associating with all of the VK's this close to Cotillion."

"But...Mal is going to be the Queen of Cotillion, isn't she? I mean, Ben is all over making a huge stained glass window for her and everything."

"Honestly, I'm not even sure I'm going." Picking at the end of her nails, Audrey took another bite of her breakfast, "it hurt when Ben chose Mal over me, and I thought I finally came to terms with it, knowing he was under a spell and all. But when I realized I wasn't going to be presented as the Kings Lady..." Audrey winced slightly, shaking her head in despair, "it just doesn't even seem worth it."

"You never know, Audrey. Something exiting might happen."

"My Fairy-godmothers already mentioned a Spa Day out at Sherwood Heights over Cotillion weekend. I may take them up on the offer if things keep going they way they are."

"Well, I can't necessary hold that against you." Jane admitted half heartedly, pulling at her hair, "Sherwood Heights is the dreamiest place ever. But, we should try and get these powers under control first. Wouldn't want to go starting fires everywhere if we can help it."

"Haha, very funny." Audrey grumbled, "it's bad enough Mal knows about my little dilemma. What if she's already told everyone that I'm a monster?"

"You're not a Monster just because you have magic, Audrey," Jane insisted, "you're a monster if you use it to do bad deeds, like Maleficent. Magic is really amazing once you know how to use it."

"I hope your right. I'll go talk to Jordan once classes are over, maybe she'll have some advice for me."

"That sounds like a good plan. Meanwhile, I'm going to head to the library. I skipped class today to make sure you were ok, so mom is probably going to be looking for me. I might as well get the most out of my day."

Smiling and packing up her things, Audrey smiled crookedly.

"You really have been hanging around the VK's to much, Jane. No more skipping classes."

"No promises!"

And off Jane went, skipping out the door with her laptop in hand. Alone in the dorm, Audrey once again found herself staring at her hands. Did she really have magic?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jordan's Advice

—-

_It was completely pitch black in the Sherwood Forest. Rain gently fell from the sky, pattering against the canopy above and trickling down in small streams to the ground. Amongst the thick foliage walked a large creature, larger then any normal animal known to the magical world. It's black fur was matte against the landscape, huge silver claws pushing away the brush. From its maw, a partial deer dragged across the forest floor. _

_As the beast huffed and puffed it's way along the trail, lightning crackled above as a small shack appeared on the nearest hill. Only a single golden window illuminated the night as the beast dragged its kill up the incline, pushing open the cottage door with its front paws. They made a clicking noise on the makeshift wooden floor as the deer fell with a thud and splatter, sending blotches of red in every direction. _

"_Those fools," Mor'du growled to himself, silver teeth sparkling in the lamplight as he looked down at his measly kill, "forced to scavenge from mere mortal scum." _

_Batting the carcass away frustratedly, it left a long red skid across the floor as the black bear sat on his haunches, ears twitching. The rain outside grew more intense as his muzzle twitched, and his claws scratched. When the magical shockwave hit him, it almost wasn't even a surprise. He had felt the coming of something big for days — now, it had finally come full circle. Closing his eyes, Mor'du focused on the magic which pulsed unhindered through his hide. _

"_Yes." He grumbled, "the magic powerful enough to release me from this curse awakens."_

_Standing on his hind legs, Mor'du laughed darkly to himself and inhaled deeply. How long he had waited for the last Enchantress of the Old World to finally come into her magic? It had been years, and now the time had finally come. "I must go to Auradon...yes. I will find the Enchantress and force her to turn me back into my human self." _

_Falling back onto his claws, Mor'du grinned sharply, stepping on his gutted deer, "after I'm human, I will take the Enchantresses magic for myself and finally have the revenge on all who wronged me. Auradon will pay their debt in blood." _

_Laughing again, more lightning crackled as the bear roared, the sound echoing through the forest. _

_.._

"Audrey? Earth to Sleeping Beauty?"

Opening her eyes, Audrey's heart stuttered. The nightmare (more like a day-mare) she was having rattled her core as she glanced up. Jordan was standing before her, a frown on her pretty features as she handed the Princess a cup of hot chocolate, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already falling asleep on my couch."

"Sorry Jor, I haven't been getting much sleep the last few days."

"I can tell. I didn't see you at all today, and you've been missing a lot of class lately." Sitting down elegantly in a cross-legged position, the Genie leaned forward slightly, "you're not going VK on us, are you Audrey?"

"What? No, absolutely not. I'm still a Princess, I have standards to keep." Sipping the coco, Audrey let herself relax into the plush cushions of the sofa. Jordan's lamp was a nice change of scenery, and the Sleeping Beauty felt blissfully enclosed. Hearing Jordan snap her fingers, Audrey's eyes opened again, "sorry. I'm awake."

"Doesn't look like it. Somethings up, Audrey, and I'm guessing you came here to talk about it. So, spill to Genie. No details left out."

Smiling weakly, Audrey nodded and set down her teacup.

"It started after a project in the FG's potions class..."

Starting from the beginning of the past few days, Jordan listened intently as Audrey spoke, not interjecting once as the Sleeping Beauty laid it all out. She had to admit, talking the whole thing through with someone other then Jane or Lonnie felt nice, like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. Jordan, who hadn't said anything during the story, looked to be in deep thought.

"That's...a lot to take in at once." She admitted after a while, also setting down her cup as she leaned forward, "here Audrey, give me your hands. I want to try something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. Hands."

Relenting hesitantly, Audrey gave Jordan her palms as the Genie took hold of them, closing her eyes. It was a good minute of just sitting together like this before Jordan's brows scrunched together, "wow, you're so conflicted. No wonder you're not getting any sleep."

Releasing Audrey's wrists, Jordan rubbed the side of her cheek in thought, "I don't have much to tell you. At least nothing that you probably don't already know."

"What did you do?"

"All magic has a signature to it, like a piece of artwork or a song." Jordan explained, "when I was little, my dad taught me how to read these signatures, just in case. For example, when I'm near Jane or the FG, their magic has a very orderly signature since their magic is gained through study. When I'm near Mal, hers is more powerful and natural, but also harder to predict. Genie magic, like mine and dads, is warm like a blanket. But yours...I haven't felt anything like it."

"What do you feel? Anything dangerous?"

"I'm not really sure, it feels a bit like a tide? It's moving around a lot, I can't really pin it down. What I can tell you is that it's very strong. You're feeling conflicted over it. You're fighting against your powers, making it even more difficult to control. The longer you hold this in Audrey, the worse it's going to get. And eventually...it could even become dangerous to you, and possibly others."

"So what do I do?" Rubbing her palms, Audrey fought the panic rising within her. She didn't want this magic.

"Well, I'm sure someone's already told you this or you wouldn't have come to me, but you need to start learning how to use these powers. Whether you like it or not."

"But I can't! Practicing magic is illegal in Auradon. The only reason Mal gets away with it is because she's Ben's girlfriend."

"What about Jane? Isn't she studying magic?"

"Under her Mom's nose! What are we going to do, start a secret spellcasters club? Get matching t-shirts and run around Auradon like it's some kind of field trip?"

"That's an idea," Jordan said with a smile, leaning on an open palm, "magic is all connected, no matter the type. Maybe it'll be easier to learn if you're surrounded by other magic users?"

"So what, there will be four of us? Hardly enough to start a club."

"Five of us." Jordan corrected easily, "Freddie is a spellcaster too, remember? Voodoo junk and all that. Enough to start something official, according to the rules of Auradon Prep."

"You're joking? We can't just...break the rules by starting a secret magic club. That's a VK thing."

"I think you getting control of your powers is more important right now then keeping your perfect princess status, don't you? Don't think I didn't see that scorch mark on the lawn."

"Ugh! This is so...so frustrating!"

Huffing angrily, Audrey yelped in panic as one of Jordan's glass jars suddenly shattered in an explosion of sparks. Staring at it for a while, the Genie turned to the Princess, one brow raised.

"First step, getting that pretty temper of yours under control."

"I _don't_have a temper."

"Tell that to the jar you just shattered with your anger?" Scoffing, Jordan snapped and made the jar reappear, perfectly put together and back into place, "Audrey, this is really important. Empathy magic is super sensitive. The more you feel, the more powerful it is. You have to control yourself."

"Fine. Ok, I'm calm. I'm calm..."

Taking deep breaths, Audrey's anger subsided as Jordan nodded in approval.

"Let me guess, Princess training taught you how to do that?"

"It's not very ladylike to get unexpectedly angry," Audrey admitted with a shrug, leaning on a hand," especially not during court."

"It's a good skill to have now that you'll be working with empathy magic. Keeping your moodswings to a minimum is key. So, tell me what you've been able to do so far with your powers."

Leaning forward again, Audrey thought back to the last few days.

"Well, the first time something weird happened was in literature. When Jane shattered the spell-blocker I was able to read Forgotten Latin,"

"And you couldn't before?"

"No. Then, during cheer tryouts I...I actually stopped time for a bit. Not on purpose, but I just wanted everything to stop and it did."

"Interesting," rubbing her chin, Jordan magicked up a notepad and pencil, "go on? What happened next?"

"Well...last night I was pretty freaked out, dozies. I went to Mal thinking she was the one using magic, but she told me it wasn't her. It was all a bit much, honestly, but I panicked when I saw Chad and somehow ended up out on the lawn? Then Mal found me and I was so scared that flames just, came up from the ground. I think I passed out after that? It's been a really trying week so far and it's not even half way over."

"Mmhmm, well it's definitely empathy magic, I have no doubt about that. Everything you've explained so far was in tune with how you were feeling. But it's a pretty broad spectrum of powers you've been exhibiting...I think I want to do some research in my dads archive, see if I can't come up with some sort of solution."

"But we've already looked for answers everywhere! Jane even checked her mother's forbidden closet of scrolls."

"Ah, But we haven't checked out the _really_old stuff yet." Jordan smiled, tapping a finger against her lips as she whisperer, "Some of my dads magical records are even older then Fairy Godmother — and let me tell you that woman isn't young. I'm sure I can find something."

"Thank you Jordan, you have no idea how amazing this is." Taking up the genie's hands, Audrey squeezed them as the girls embraced.

"I know this is going to be hard, what with your track record when it comes to magic and all. But I'm willing to help you train, and I'm sure Jane is too." Smiling, Jordan stood from her position and stretched, glancing up as there were three light taps on her lamp, "looks like your time is up. I'm going to talk to dad and see what we can find. See you later, Audrey."

Snapping her fingers, there was a puff of smoke as Audrey was spat back out into Jordan's main dorm room. Jane and Lonnie stood waiting for her.

"Hey." Audrey greeted, "what's going on?"

"Ben's been looking for you all afternoon." Lonnie explained in a rush of words, "apparently there's been some sort of animal attack down at the stables? He said you might be able to help."

"Animal attack? That's awful. But why me? Wouldn't Winter be a better choice? She is Snow White's Daughter you know."

"He asked specifically for you." Jane insisted again, frowning, "besides, Winter gets queasy whenever she's near a piece of meat, let alone blood."

"Oh..." wincing slightly at the thought, Audrey nodded, "yeah, you're probably right. Alright, let's go."

...

"Audrey!"

Entering the stables, Audrey hoisted her skirts up as Ben rose from where he was kneeling. The air was thick with the scent of death, and if she hadn't been trained to keep a straight face in every situation, Audrey would have gagged, "thanks for coming. I didn't know who else could help me."

"You couldn't get Winter anywhere near this place without passing out," the Sleeping Beauty grumbled, letting her nose scrunch up in disgust, "you said it was an animal attack?"

"Yeah, come this way, I'll show you."

Nodding, Audrey let Ben lead the way as they went to one of the stalls. The doors had been pried open with some force, the hinges hanging off the wooden frame. Inside the stall, Mal was trying to heal the horse which had been attacked, "she's been at it for at least an hour, but nothing is working."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need an identification on the animal so I can send my knights out to trap it. You were the best Princess for the job."

Staring at Ben for a moment, Audrey sighed and nodded, lifting her skirts again to make her way into the small stable. The golden hay bedding was already a wet crimson shade, and the horse was on its last breaths as Audrey crouched down to look at the markings. It definitely wasn't a person who had done this, as the patterns were too random to be of manmade origins. Tipping her head, Audrey followed the tears all the way through lean muscle and fur, stopping at where the strike began. There were four distinct claw marks, about a fingers length apart and slashing downwards. Following the curving mark with her own hand, Audrey could practically hear the scared cries of the horse as the bear forced its way in.

She didn't realize she had begun to shake until someone's fingers gently brushed against her own. Mal was staring at her from across the stall, a worried 'are you ok?' look. Pulling away, Audrey retracted her fingers from the horse and stood, turning to Ben.

"It was a bear." She said to him, ignoring the crimson staining on the bottom of her shoes as she left the stall to shake off the feeling of dread once again flowing through her, "four distinct claws in a downward pattern, and enough strength to force the stall door open."

"Ok, that's good." Running a hand through his hair, Mal left the stall as well as she was wrapped up in her boyfriends arms, "I'll send my men out —"

"Hold on Ben," Audrey interrupted, "it's not just a regular bear that did this. It had to have the power to break down this door, and take that horse down in three swipes or less. And it didn't even eat it's kill. I think this is a very smart, very powerful creature."

"My men can handle anything."

"I'm saying you shouldn't be throwing lives into danger without knowing what you're after first." Folding her arms, Audrey shook her head, "Send a scouting party, find the bear and track it."

"What if it attacks again?"

"Then you'll know exactly where to find it." Audrey insisted, "listen, Ben, I'm glad I was able to help. But I've had a really bad week so far and I just want to go to bed."

"...ok. Thank you again, Audrey."

"Yeah."

Frowning, Audrey passed by Ben and Mal, leaving the stable into the quickly darkening night. She hated being so cold with the King, but he made his choice to be with Mal. And with the discovery of her new 'powers', Audrey had to keep him at an arms length from now on. He couldn't keep acting like they were still friends. Waving to Jane and Lonnie who were waiting in the school's back doorway, the Sleeping Beauty turned when her name was called.

"Audrey,"

Swiveling elegantly, Mal stopped a few feet away. Audrey couldn't really read her expression, "are you...ok? I mean, after what happened last night..."

"Last night _didn't_happen," Audrey insisted, keeping her voice low, "listen, Mal, I know you're trying to be nice now and everything. But _we_aren't friends." Motioning between them with a hand, Mal actually looked a bit hurt.

"But...I mean, you have magic now? And I could help..."

"I don't want your help." Audrey insisted again, running a hand through her hair tiredly, "you've been helping since you got here, always willing to swoop in and save the day. Just because I suddenly have some freakoid powers, doesn't change what happened between us. We aren't suddenly friends or sisters or whatever, and I don't need your pity on me. Now go back, I'm sure _King Ben_is waiting on you."

Growling slightly, Audrey turned and headed inside as Mal stood on the lawn, hands on her hips.

"What was that all about?" Lonnie questioned, falling into step with Jane beside her, "what did Mal want?"

"She's just trying to fit in now that she and Ben are officially a 'royal couple'. It's nothing important."

"What about Jordan?" Jane asked curiously, "did she know what was going on?"

"She said she'd look in her dads stuff."

"Makes sense," Jane announced knowingly, "Genie magic is some of the oldest magic around. Much older then the modern Auradonian magic the FG uses. If anyone would know anything about the ancient arts, it would be Jordan's dad."

"So, since we are all together. How bout a late night snack and sleepover? I could use an ice cream," Lonnie announced, skipping ahead of them, "and for tonight, we'll just forget about all this crazy magic stuff, and do our nails and hair and stuff."

"I could use a good mani-pedi." Audrey breathed, "I swear this stuff is going to give me white hair."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Practice makes Perfect

"Alright Audrey, focus your energy on me. Tunnel vision."

Lonnie stood at the other end of the gym, her stance broad and ready for attack as Audrey winced. She really didn't want to purposefully hurt her friend.

"But Lon, this is stupid! I don't want to attack you."

"It's not attacking, Princess. It's practicing. You aren't going to hurt me."

"But I might!"

"Audrey, c'mon!" Bouncing back and forth on her feet, Lonnie shook her head, "Jordan said your magic was based on emotions. Since you know you don't want to hurt me, it won't work. This is just an exercise, it'll be fine."

"Ugh whatever...I can try."

"That's the spirit, Auds! Now hit me!"

Nodding stiffly, Audrey closed her eyes and tried to feel anything other then the want to nothurt her friend. Unfortunately, the only other emotion she felt was annoyance. She hated working out, even if the clothes were cute, and scarily comfortable. Grunting, Audrey shook her head.

"I can't —"

"Heads up!"

Eyes snapping open, Audrey felt a pulse of energy burst from her unexpectedly. Lonnie, who had come running at her while she wasn't looking, was immediately pushed to the side. Rolling on the mats, the female warrior immediately bounced back up, coming at the Princess again with the intention of knocking her down. This time, Audrey was ready as she sidestepped, lifting a hand as another strange bolt of power knocked Lonnie away from her. For the third pass, the daughter of Mulan produced her fencing sword from her belt.

"Oh come on!"

Audrey knew Lonnie was quick with a blade, and grunted painfully as the dark haired teen lunged at her. Moving her hands with each stab, invisible buffers knocked each strike away, causing Lonnie to breath in and out heavily as Audrey tripped her with a pink converse. For certainty that their little impromptu sparring match was over, Audrey grabbed the sword, poking it into Lonnie's back.

"Alright, alright you win!"

"That was completelyundignified." Audrey whined, helping her friend to stand as Lonnie brushed herself off, "you're too sword thirsty."

"It's in the gene pool," Lonnie laughed, taking the fencing blade from Audrey who was also breathing heavily from the sudden use of magical energy, "besides, I knew nothing was going to happen with you just standing there. I had to catch you off guard."

"I don't even know what I did." Audrey admitted, shaking her head slightly as she tried not to feel woozy from exertion. She didn't feel as disoriented as the day after cheer tryouts, but it was still a bit off putting that she was so incredibly out of shape.

"You were defending yourself." Lonnie explained, slipping the tip of her sword back into her belt and patting it lovingly, "but you didn't want to actually hurt me. So you just kinda, pushed all my attacks away."

"But I didn't touch you the whole time."

"Oh yeah, you did." Lonnie laughed again, rubbing her abs, "it's not light stuff you're doing, Audrey. I could feel every single hit you made."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What? No! I grew up around men, I'm solid. Like a rock." Patting the place above her heart with a fist, Audrey just rolled her eyes. She turned though as the gym doors opened and Jane hurried in, Jordan behind her, with a book in her arms.

"Guys! Guys! I think we found the answer!"

"And can I just say it smells like dirty socks in here? Ew!"

"Sorry Jordan, we were testing out some of Audrey's powers." Lonnie said, hands on her hips as Jane stopped before them, glowing with excitement and bouncing on her heels, "what did you guys find?"

"Uh, before you tell us can we please get out of this gym?" Screwing up her face, Audrey shook her head in disgust, "I don't think anyone's cleaned in here since the Coronation."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Jor, can you give us a lift?"

"I could," The Genie drawled, an expression on her face which no doubt meant she had something planned, "but I think Audrey should try."

"Excusie?" Blinking, all eyes were on her again as Audrey shook her head, "no, absolutely not."

"C'mon! I'll be here to help." Jordan insisted, "it'll be great practice."

"What if someone sees us? Or worse, someone loses a limb?"

"Ok, firstly, that never happens." Holding up her fingers, Jordan just laughed a bit, "second, it'll never get better if you don't work with it."

"But I didn't even want these powers!" Audrey hissed again, pouting like a child as Jordan continued to stare her down with cat like eyes, "...fine, fine I'll try. Just get off my back!"

"Yes!" Cheering, Jordan gathered all of them together as she stood by Audrey, hand on her shoulder, "I'll hold onto you the whole time. So, just imagine picking us all up, and dropping us somewhere else. It's really easy."

"O-Kay?" Nervously, Audrey took a breath. She needed to be focused for this. She couldn't be nervous. Gym to dorm room. Gym to dorm. Gym...there was a distinct pulling in her gut and a flash of light. Audrey was in darkness for an abnormally long time, but came back to herself when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Audrey?" Jane's voice broke through as Audrey blinked at sat up. They were in the dorm...at least it looked like a dorm, "are you ok?"

"Ow. Did...did we make it?"

"Sure did, but the landing needs a bit of work." Stretching out her back, Jordan groaned slightly as she sat up off the floor, "it's going to be inconvenient if you literally drop us from the ceiling every time we travel, Princess."

"It was my first time, ok! Where's Lonnie?"

"Here! I'm here." Stumbling from inside the bathroom, Lonnie rubbed the back of her head.

"Where did you end up?"

"Bathtub." Wincing, Jordan chuckled at her friends discomfort as Audrey pressed a hand to her forehead. She was getting a massive headache.

"Audrey, are you sure you're ok?" Jane questioned, holding the Princesses hand as she nodded.

"I'm really fine."

"It's the magic exertion," Jordan explained, snapping her fingers as all of them were seamlessly transitioned to the bed, "your body isn't used to your powers. It's like working out. You'll feel the effects less as you expand on your abilities."

"I hope so. These headaches are terrible." Audrey complained, leaning on her knees as Jane set out the book for them to finally get a better look at. It seemed kinda familiar to Audrey, made of burnt colored leather and pressed with a forgotten latin symbol at its center.

"I was looking around my dads archive when I came across this by accident," Jordan explained as Jane opened the book. It was filled with words, most of it in some form of latin, and a few passages even Audrey herself couldn't make out. But all of the readable pages had been translated, the necessary words written in English right below.

"Looks like a lot of nonsense to me," Lonnie complained, "what's so important about it?"

"This is a magical index," Jane said, flipping through page after page, "its one of the oldest texts known to Auradon, and was created by the first true studier of magic, the Sorcerer and his Apprentice. They used this type of book to catalogue all forms of magic, including..."

Flipping to a page, Audrey saw two images. One of a beautiful woman surrounded by halos of light, and the other, an old hag riding atop a great unidentifiable monster, wearing a long fur cape and surrounded by darkness.

"What...is that?"

"They were known as Enchantresses," Jane explained, "powerful spellcasters well known for the ability to transform themselves into something else, usually something hideous. That's what this creature here represents." Tapping the unidentifiable monster, Audrey felt a shiver go though her. It was creepy looking. "Enchantresses were known as good beings, but their punishments for those who disappointed them were often harsh. King Beast was cursed to become a monster by an Enchantress when he denied her a place in his palace."

"So...what?" Lifting her brows, Audrey shook her head, "you aren't saying I'm...I could become...this? Are you?"

Pointing at the old hag, Jane shrugged.

"Your powers are strong, Audrey. Far superior to any spellcaster known to Auradon. It says that Enchantresses are almost unlimited in what they can do with their magic. Many of the eldest Enchantresses were known to be nearly unbeatable."

"Nearly?" Audrey questioned, "so there is a way to get rid of these powers?"

"Yes and no." Jordan cut in, mindlessly braiding her ponytail with her magic, "there are two conditions in which an Enchantress will lose her magic. One is corruption. There are no evil Enchantresses, at least ones that are known to the book. This is due to the fact that if one uses their power for ill intent, their hearts will turn to stone, and their bodies to dust."

"And...whats the second way?"

"The second way for an Enchantress to lose her powers is to be lured into a stone circle — or a fairy circle. The exact incantation to draw the magic out has been lost to time, but most Enchantresses were purged in this way during Auradon's 'dark times'. Magic use was considered evil, and those who used it were booted to the Isle. When the magic was taken, the Enchantress was reduced to an old woman no matter her age, and...well, usually passed away soon after."

"That's terrible!" Audrey cried, holding a hand to her heart as it thudded loudly under her fingertips.

"There aren't many Enchantresses left in Auradon," Jane said sadly, fingers on the book, "but we know for a fact that it's genetic and only passed from parent to child. So someone in your family had to be of Enchantress blood, Audrey."

"It doesn't make any sense." The Princess mumbled out loud, thinking about her parents and grandparents, "I grew up around fairy magic, you'd think I'd notice an Enchantress wandering around my palace!"

Glancing up, Lonnie's hand was on her knee.

"We'll figure this out Audrey. But we should be happy we have some more answers."

"You're right. But I need to talk to my family about this. Grammy must know something...she always knows."

"We could all go out this weekend?" Jane suggested, "I can get us permission from Mom."

"Yeah, we could totally make a girls trip out of it!" Lonnie squealed excitedly, turning to their Genie friend, "Jor, you in?"

"Nah, ladies. I already have plans at that hip new club downtown. But keep me posted. Besides, I can just pop in for a visit if something really exciting happens."

"It's a deal."

Laughing together, Audrey blinked and sat up slightly as she felt an unusual sort of heat in her gut. Standing from the bed slowly, the other girls voices faded into the distance as she was unexpectedly transported someplace else.

She could see the scene in dark shades of pink, as though she were looking through on the scene through a glass bottle. A small unit of Auradonian guards rode on horseback through the forest, spears and swords in hand.

"King Ben said it was just a bear. I don't see why we are going to all this trouble looking for it." One of the men grumbled, shaking his head, "I'm always so hot in this uniform."

"His majesty said to be on high alert. So stop your whining."

"We could have just set out some meat and let it come to us," the same whiny guard complained, shutting up as his Captain raised a fist. The whole squad stopped moving in an instant. There was something in the underbrush off to their right. Then, there was a monstrous roar as the bear came through the trees. It was massive, twice the size of a regular bear with long silver claws as it tackled one of the men and horses to the ground. The others were smart enough to scatter as the first man was brutally crushed under giant paws, but not smart enough to run away.

Spears flew, sticking into the bears thick back hide. But it didn't hinder the animal as it swung its massive body around, sending a second man flying from his horse, and killing the animal. Audrey couldn't do anything but watch the destruction as each guard was painfully crushed. Never had she seen such...violence and fear before. Maleficent may have poisoned her family long ago, but she hadn't done anything as brutal as this. When the bear was finished, it rose up on its hind legs. The monster was the size of a car, it's big fatty ears flopping as white eyes suddenly swiveled.

There was emotion in those pale orbs, anger and evil, and a thirst for revenge. The bear was staring right at her, as though he could see her. And he opened his maw of bloodied teeth and let out a bellowing sound, something that could pass as evil laugher. It rattled Audrey's soul as she was pulled from the vision forcefully, spat back into her body.

It had only been a moment in real time, but Audrey felt like getting sick. There was a strange sort of detachment rushing through her, as though she had only just seen the vision, and not actually been standing amongst the poor souls. Turning to her friends with a haunted expression, they immediately went quiet.

"Audrey? You look like you're about to be sick!" Jane cried, "what happened?"

Struggling to find the right words, Audrey shook her head.

"I...I think there is something truly evil coming to Auradon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dust to Dust

...

...

Audrey was taught how to ride a horse when she was three years old. It was practically required that she be as graceful and elegant on the back of a thousand pound animal as she was every other hour of the day. Philippine's grey hooves struck the ground in a steady rhythm as the Princess focused on holding the reigns, the edge of the Enchanted Forest now in sight. Jane was sitting behind her in the saddle, arms clasped tightly around her waist. The fairy in question was holding her in a death grip, brave enough to get on the horse, but not brave enough to keep her eyes open during the ride.

"Audrey!"

Lonnie called across the field, drawing the Sleeping Beauty's attention. The warrior looked comfortable on Domino, half standing in the saddle. Jordan was sitting behind her, eyes wide and her long ponytail waving in the breeze, "are we in the right place?"

"I think so!" Looking back to the forest, Audrey felt the strong yanking in her gut as they approached where her vision had taken place, "woah, Philippine. Woah." Pulling back, the horse obediently slowed to a stop as the two steeds came to head at the tree line. Looking into the foreboding darkness, Audrey sighed. She wasn't sure if this was the right decision. She had wanted to come alone, as to not put her friends in any danger. But she had to figure out why this bear kept appearing to her in visions, and the group now involved in her drama didn't want to be left out.

"I guess we'll head in on foot," Audrey said, gracefully dismounting into the grass. Jane fell beside her, landing on her backside with a grunt as Philippine nickered at her, "Sorry about the rough ride."

Grasping the girl's hand and pulling her up, Jane brushed herself off.

"I haven't done much horse riding." She admitted, seeming almost embarrassed by it.

"Neither have I! We could have just teleported ya know!" Jordan complained hotly, fixing her hair as Lonnie tied both Domino and Philippine to a sturdy tree nearby, "it would have saved us time."

"Come on, Jor, where's your sense of outdoor adventure?" Lonnie questioned, finishing up her knots and patting the horses lovingly, "it's good to get a bit of fresh air."

"Sorry, must have left that need back in my lamp."

"Cool it, Jordan." Audrey insisted, "stop arguing like a married couple. I wouldhave just teleported here, but I didn't know where here was, exactly. We could have ended up in some random field ten miles away. There are dozens of them out this far."

"I guess that's true." Jordan mumbled, "you kinda need to be specific with Genie magic."

"Exactly. And since there aren't necessarily roads to get out here, taking the limo was out. So horses were the best way. No worries, you can teleport yourself back to Auradon Prep after we check this out."

"Fine."

Nodding, Audrey was grateful for the jeans and boots she had in the back of her closet as she headed into the forest.

"Jane, stay close." Audrey mumbled, feeling the fairy grasping her hand as Lonnie and Jordan followed suit, "we don't want to be lost out here."

Opening her hands, Jordan held a ball of light in her palms as the thicket grew darker and deeper, the brush closing in around them as the tree line vanished. The feeling in Audrey's gut was overwhelming now; a mix of curiosity and dread as she helped Jane over a log.

"G-good think I finished planning the C-Cotillion." Jane whispered, whimpering at the darkness, and inching towards Jordan's light, "this is insane."

"We're getting closer, I can feel it."

"I don't like this place, Auds." Lonnie whispered, pulling her fencing sword from her hip and brandishing it, "it's creepy."

"It didn't used to look this way." Audrey mused to herself, "the Enchanted Forest is one of the brightest places in Auradon."

"So something is causing this darkness?" Jane asked curiously. Audrey could only shrug in response. After all, she was being guided entirely by gut feelings. Stepping into a rather large open clearing, the Princess held up a hand.

"Wait! Guys, it's here. This is the spot."

Looking at the ground, it was still too dark to see much of anything, "we need more light."

And without even doing anything, the clearing illuminated with billions of small floating lights. They looked like fireflies, flitting about in the canopy as Audrey glanced up, "was...that me?"

"Bibbidi-Bobbity..." Jane breathed, touching one of the little lights with a finger, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Your magic is already growing, Audrey." Jordan said from across the way, extinguishing her own orb, "it's pretty wicked."

"Guys! Look."

Glancing away from the light bugs, shivers went through all of the teens spines at what Lonnie had found. The trees were covered in slash marks, deep and oozing with sap. It looked like blood in the white lights, sparkling as Audrey memorized the four claw pattern.

"And I think we found the missing knights."

Glancing down, Jane was crouching by the forest floor. In her hand was a distinct pile of sparkling black dust. It almost resembled ash, but with a consistency of sand, "they turned to dust."

"That's never a good sign," Jordan mumbled, waving a hand over the pile, "I'll put these piles into jars, we can give them to Ben or Fairy Godmother to take care of."

"We can't," Audrey immediately shook her head as her friends turned.

"These guys probably have families," Jordan insisted, "what do you mean we can't?"

"Ben and I are already on shaky ground," Audrey hissed lowly, hands on her hips as the lightning bugs flashed a reddish pink color, "he'll never believe me about this. Not when I saw it in a vision."

"I'll believe you."

The voice came unexpectedly, startling the group of spellcasters as the lightning bugs turned blue from fright. Mal was by the tree-line, her white hair shining as she took another step from the shadows, "what happened here?"

"The Bear," Audrey answered, calming her racing heart as the bugs returned to their calm white hue, "Mal, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you all leaving the school, so I followed you."

"You shouldn't be here..."

Audrey felt a hand on her shoulder. Jane was looking up at her, almost pleadingly.

"Audrey, she already knows."

"Jane's right," Lonnie agreed, "and who better to have on our side then...actually, never mind, forget I said anything."

Audrey knew Lonnie was going to say 'the future queen'. Sighing, she looked to Mal hesitantly.

"I guess it's not much use hiding it from you now." Folding her arms across her chest, Audrey groaned unhappily, "But this has to be an absolute secret — no telling anyone, especially the other VK's. Not even Ben or Evie."

"I get it. Totally." Mal said, joining the group in the clearing and crouching to feel the dust, "this is very powerful magic. What do you know so far?"

"I saw it happen; the bear killing these poor men. But...I didn't actually see them turn to dust." Audrey admitted, "it's like the magic from this place was pulling me towards it...like a gut feeling."

"It got us here, so I think it's more then just a gut feeling." Jane said, pulling a baggie from inside her waistband and pouring some of the dust into it, "I want to analyze the ashes, see if I can't extract some of its magical properties."

"The rest we can bottle, like Jordan said." Audrey nodded to the Genie, who snapped and vanished the other piles around the forest floor. Turning to the Dragon Girl, Audrey sighed deeply, "Mal, you have to take the bottles to Ben and convince him something is coming,"

"Like what? You said it was a bear?"

"No, no it's more then that. It's not just a regular bear." Twirling on a heel, Audrey's fireflies changed to be a rainbow of colors, representing every tumbling emotion as she recalled the vision, "there was something truly evil in its eyes. White...wide like moons. It looked right at me. I could practically feel its need for vengeance."

"Auds, take a breath."

Lonnie brought Audrey from her stupor as the fireflies stopped flickering, and instead faded down to an almost minimal level, "we'll figure this out."

"We don't have a choice," turning to her friends, Audrey winced slightly, "that bear is coming to Auradon. And it's going to kill everyone if we don't do something."

"We will." Jane insisted, holding Audrey's wrist, "we've seen what we needed to see, ok? I think we should go back to the school and think all of this over."

"Ok." Attempting to release her tension, Audrey once again turned to Mal, "we need absolute faith that you'll keep this quiet. At least until we know more."

"You have my word."

"Good. For now, keep Ben on his toes. You're good at that, right? Make sure he's ready for anything."

Audrey didn't mean for the phrase to come out so harsh, but Mal just kept her eyes down as the Princess nodded towards the way they came. The ride back to Auradon Prep was pretty quiet. Jordan had teleported herself back to school, just as she had said she would. Jane decided to stay around just in case, and was once again clinging to Audrey's waist as they rode through the long grasses. Mal now galloped along side them on Ben's white stallion (named Arthur). The King in question was waiting at the stables when they returned, the worry clear on his face.

"Mal! I was so worried, where did you go?"

"I went riding with Audrey, Jane and Lonnie." The Dragon Girl answered swiftly, "just a little time off."

Ben grasped Mal's waist as she jumped off the horse, landing in his arms as Audrey winced. She still hated seeing them together sometimes.

"That was nice of you, Audrey," Ben spoke, smiling a bit as she shrugged half heartedly. She didn't want to convince herself that she and the lizards daughter were suddenly ok, despite her helping them out.

"It was my pleasure," Audrey said after a moment, turning Philippine elegantly towards the stable, "Princesseshave to look out for one another, right?"

The phrase held a bit of bite to it, but Jane's arms tightening slightly around her waist reminded Audrey what was at stake as she shook away the anger, "have a good afternoon, Ben. Mal, don't forget what we spoke about this afternoon, Jordan should be by with the assignment when you get back to your room."

"Right, I won't forget."

Nodding, Audrey and Lonnie galloped off to stable their mounts as Lonnie pulled up close, bumping legs with her friend.

"You ok, Auds?" She asked, squeezing the Princesses hand as the brunette nodded.

"Yeah. It just stings still, that's all. Besides." Opening a palm, Audrey felt the lines in her skin mindlessly, "we've got something more important to worry about."

...

The weekend couldn't have come sooner for Audrey. Not much else had happened since the vision in the clearing, and waiting around was driving her insane. The bear hadn't reappeared, and Ben had stationed more guards around the kingdom just in case. Mal kept to her word and the bottles of dust were given to Fairy Godmother to examine, before being passed to the families. She also hadn't said anything explicit about where the dust had been found — only that it was magical in nature and that the men had run into something unsavory.

"I still can't believe Ben bought that excuse." Lonnie said, leaning against the side of Audrey's limo as the chauffeur loaded up their bags for the weekend, "I mean, I'm not calling Ben dumb or anything, but seriously?"

"He loves Mal." Audrey said bitterly, examining the top of her converse shoes with a scowl, "he'll always love her."

"Audrey, come on. You'll find another prince." Lonnie drawled, lowering her black sunglasses and glancing at her friend, who was sitting across the steps, "...hey, did you do something different to your hair?"

"If you mean the fact that my hair is suddenly turning white? Then yes, I'm aware."

Picking up a lock of hair, it had gone completely white-blonde in her sleep, now resembling Mal's hair, rather then her own. It had caused Audrey to scream when she saw it — after all, she wasn't even eighteen yet and she was already becoming an old woman, "Jane's doing some research already."

"I dunno, I think it's cool. Princess edgy, ya' know? Where is Jane anyway? We're leaving in five minutes."

"I'm here!"

Glancing up, the fairy girl was in a simple blue dress and overcoat, sunglasses sitting atop her ponytail, "sorry! I had to talk with Ben about Mal's window for Cotillion, and then ask Mal about what kind of party favors she wanted."

"She chose the pencil toppers, right?" Audrey questioned, glancing at Lonnie who's face was stoic, "everyone loves the pencil toppers."

"Yep!" Jane cheered, "she was so happy about it."

"Yes!" Rolling up onto her feet, Lonnie grumbled as she passed a ten dollar bill into Audrey's hand, "I win."

"You cheated."

"I don't cheat," Audrey complained, falling into the limousine beside her friends as the doors closed and they began their trip to Auroria, "it was a lucky guess."

"I didn't know you gambled, Audrey?" Jane asked, "I hope it's not a hobby of yours."

"Gambling with Lonnie isn't really gambling," pocketing the money, Audrey elegantly crossed a leg, "it's an investment."

"Alright, shut it. You are sounding like my grandfather." Lonnie complained, causing the other girls to laugh as Jane brought out her notebook.

"So, Audrey, I've been doing some research on your hair issue. It's apparently pretty normal for magic users to gain new colors in their hair when they grow into their powers."

"You're kidding, right? Is there anything magic doesn't do?" Lonnie questioned, leaning over Jane's shoulder to see the words.

"It has something to do with the body's reaction to the magic. Normally colors are pretty close to the natural hair color, like my moms highlights, or my red streaks..."

"You have read streaks?"

"Yeah, they are just dark and you can't really see them. But, not the point. This book said that sudden magic use, or trauma induced spells can cause the color to fade completely."

"What does that mean exactly?" Tipping her head, Audrey frowned a bit, "finding out I had powers was shocking but I wouldn't call it traumatic."

"Oh no, no. That's only when a spell hits another person. For you, your hair is probably losing its color since your body isn't properly conditioned to handle strong magic."

"So...my hair really is going white because of this?" Audrey felt horrified at the idea of being completely white haired by the start of next year as Jane shut her little book.

"Sorry Audrey, there's not much that can be done."

"Maybe you could add color later?" Lonnie suggested, "some pink and blue would be cute, right?"

"It'll have to be. Ugh, great. I'm going to look like Mal by the end of the year."

Pinching the bridge of her nose irritably, Audrey turned to look out the window. Gone was the stone and mortar of Auradon, but instead the beautiful forests and nature that surrounded Auroria. She missed home during the long school year, so seeing it so vibrant brought a smile to Audrey's face, "so my grandfather and parents won't be home till June, so we'll have lots of time to talk to Grammy privately."

"Wait, your grandmother stays at the Honeymoon Cottage alone all school year?" Lonnie scowled at the thought, "that has to be lonely."

"Well my grandma isn't a big fan of hunting — nor am I, being a vegan and everything. But, I come to visit every few weekends, and honestly my grandfather drives her crazy! She enjoys the quiet."

"She must, being in such a large place by herself." Jane complained lightly, admiring the palace from the window as she sighed, "I've always loved your place, Audrey. It's so pretty."

"Yeah, hardly anything compared to my grandparents place." Audrey admitted, watching worriedly as they pulled to a stop at the front steps, "well...here we are. One weekend getaway."

"Don't worry about it, Audrey." Lonnie insisted, "I'm sure this'll be a great time. And maybe, you can even figure out who in your family had Enchantress blood."

"Yeah." Watching the window uncertainly, Queen Leia stood at the top of the stairs, smiling warmly, "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Last Enchantress

...

...

"I can't believe I have to do this."

Sitting on the pink sheeted bed in the Princess Suite, Audrey stared down at the un-sent email in her hands. Queen Leia had treated them to an amazing day at the mall, but they hadn't gotten home till late. Now, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie were gathered once more to discuss their future plans. The e-mail in question was to Fairy Godmother, regarding the Auradon Cheer Team, "I mean...Cheer is basically my life? I've been doing it for so long."

"It's probably for the best, Audrey," Jane said, rubbing her friends back soothingly as she struggled with what was about to happen, "I know how much cheering means to you, but if you want to keep your powers a secret then this is the only _for-sure_way to make sure nothing happens accidentally."

"I know, I know. I just...what is the school going to think? I mean, the minute I step down as Captain the rumors will start. Can you imagine what it'll do to my rep?"

"Who cares?" Lonnie insisted, finishing some of the pink on her nails, "it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It matters what you think is best, and if that means quitting cheer then that's it."

"I can't help it, Lon. Being in the spotlight all the time is how I was raised. But you're right, I need to just...do this." Inhaling shakily again, Audrey's thumb tapped the send button quickly. There was a light chime as the email flew off to Auradon, and Audrey released her tense breath, "it's done."

"I'm sure it'll be ok," Jane assured her friend, "but now we need to think about the Spellcasters Club."

"Right." Nodding resolutely, Audrey turned her phone off as Jane put an open journal filled with notes into her lap.

"I was thinking it could be hosted at the Enchanted Lake. The water helps with injury, so if something goes south, we wouldn't have to go see the nurse..."

"It's also pretty isolated," Lonnie added in, admiring her newly pink nails before rolling onto her back to join the conversation fully, "only used for special occasions."

"Alright, what about members?"

"We have a few, so that's you and me, Mal, Jordan and Freddie. Lonnie can be an honorary member; but she can't participate in training that's magic related."

"That's a-ok with me," the warrior in question admitted, "with the magic you people use I definitely want to stay out of it."

"Freddie is Facilier's daughter, right?" Audrey questioned, eyebrows furrowed slightly as Jane nodded.

"That's right. She and her younger sister Celia are both voodoo magicians. Freddie in particular has an affinity for curses."

"That doesn't bring me any sort of comfort," Audrey mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as Jane shrugged.

"You know, we could invite Arabella to join," Lonnie joked, "she has magic, being part fish and all."

"Ok, I'd rather kiss a toad then let that girl in on my secret." Audrey hissed, tossing a pillow at Lonnie's face as the warrior laughed. All three girls glanced up though as there came a light knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Audrey called, closing Jane's book of notes as her Grammy appeared. In her arms was a rather large leather backed book.

"Hello girls," she greeted, "I hope I'm not disrupting anything?"

"It's fine, Grammy." Audrey said, glancing between her two friends as they silently conversed. Now was the time to ask about the Enchantress powers. "We actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"And I you, my sweet granddaughter." Smiling, Queen Leia sank down into one of the chairs opposite the fireplace as Audrey, Jane and Lonnie moved to join her, "I know why you've come to me so suddenly."

"You...do?" Audrey asked, feeling a new lock of her white hair as her brows furrowed. Queen Leia just nodded solemnly, holding out the brown book she had brought with her.

"This, Audrey, is for you."

Taking the book in her hands, Audrey felt the cover. It was embellished with what looked to be a star trapped in an oval, and punctured with a long spike, "it's your birthright."

Entranced by the tome, Audrey slowly opened it to reveal pages and pages of Forgotten Latin, elegantly scrawled by hand. This wasn't just a book, it was a book of very old magic similar to the magical index Jordan had found in her fathers library.

"Grammy...I don't understand. Why do you have this?"

"Audrey, girls, by now I'm sure you've realized things aren't what they seem to be." Queen Leia seemed to sink further into her chair as all three Princesses sat to rapt attention, hooked on every word, "when Maleficent cast her curse upon Aurora — my daughter — the effects were long lasting. Though she only slept for a few hours, the evil would linger for a lifetime after."

Leia seemed to be showing her age now, her eyes caught dreamily between story and memory as Audrey reached out, gently taking her hand, "when it came time for Aurora and Phillip to produce an heir, they could not. No matter how many times they tried, nothing would ever come of it. We tried everything, from spells to fairy magic, but nothing was working. Eventually, an Enchantress came to the Palace uninvited. She took my daughter's hand and told her that she would _never _be able to have a child, that she had seen it — that Maleficent's curse had killed that chance." A few tears escaping from the woman's eye, Audrey felt a very dark hole burning into her gut. She had so many questions. Composing herself, Leia sighed deeply and continued, "Aurora was distraught. I tried to comfort her as best I could but it was for naught.

It had been a year since the terrible news when a raven came to my window one night, with a summons from the Enchantress. At first I answered the call in hopes of finding some way to cure my daughter — but instead, it was the Enchantress who needed _my_help. She told me that her reckoning was coming, and that by morning she would surely be dead. Of course I was mortified and offered sanctuary in the palace, but she said it was no use. And into my arms...she passed the most beautiful little baby girl I had ever seen." Sniffling again, Jane produced a handkerchief and passed it to the elderly Queen as she furiously wiped at her tears.

Audrey had found herself pulling away from the others, the hole in her gut now a trench as she stared out the window into the night. A hand had found its way to the hem of her skirt, clutching it tightly as tears rolled down her face in hot droplets.

"...this tiny baby was the Enchantresses only child. So rare she was, that the most powerful creature in the magical would would entrust _me_to protect her.'_I've put a spell on her,' _the Enchantress said, crying the whole while, '_her magic will be dormant until it grows to strong to contain. It will keep the darkness away until she's ready.' _The Enchantress then gave me a potion that I was to serve to the household, which would make everyone believe the baby was indeed the child of Aurora."

Audrey's gut fell instantly, her whole world shattering as she leaned against the window, breathing shallowly. This _couldn't_be true.

"I took the baby back, and served the potion. Aurora was overjoyed, and named the baby Audrey — her perfect little girl. But I knew. I always knew that one day the time would come. And when magic was purged from Auradon forever, and every Enchantress was stripped of her powers, I was so afraid. I was afraid someone would find out...someone would come and take Audrey away. But no one ever did." Shaking her head, Queen Leia slowly rose from her chair, picking up the brown book in her hands, "This is the last thing I have of that time, and now, I pass it on to you. Audrey. The _last_Enchantress in all of Auradon — my granddaughter."

Audrey couldn't stand it anymore. She ran. She ran out of the room so fast her stomach was still in the study by the time she was on the porch. Holding her head and sobbing hysterically, Audrey didn't even know what to think. Her whole life has been a lie. Daughter of Sleeping Beauty? _Lie_. Born to be with Ben? _Lie_. Raised to become a queen? _Lie_. Everything was fake. She wasn't even Aurora's _real_daughter. She had a different mother, her flesh and blood; now a face she would never even know except for in dreams. Pacing back and forth across the concrete patio, clouds formed in the sky above, rumbling with anger as rain began to fall. The ice cold drops soaked into the Princesses pale pink dress as she looked to the sky, letting the rain mix with her tears.

"Awe. Poor little Princess."

Snapping her head back to focus, Audrey grunted as a large arm swung down on her, making direct contact with her chest as she was thrown back across the pavement and into the grass. Dazed in the lowlight, Audrey yelped in pain as a large paw crashed down onto her shoulder, the bone cracking under the weight as the great muzzle of a bear illuminated in a flash of lightning, "I expected something more impressive," he growled, silver claws boring four holes into Audrey's skin as she hissed and thrashed under the bears weight, "the last Enchantress is just a little girl? Such a pity."

"Who are you!"

Audrey screamed at the top of her lungs, more lightning crackling above her as the bear made a sort of snorting laugh with his muzzle.

"You little doe, don't know who I am? I am the most feared, most powerful villain ever known. I am Mor'du, god of wrath."

Pressing down harder on her shoulder, Audrey squealed again in agony as Mor'du laughed, inhaling her scent, "I can just imagine what it will feel like when I finally drain you of your magic."

"W-what?"

Kicking the bears underbelly, Audrey grunted again as Mor'du used his other paw to lift her chin, the two eye to eye in the storm as the wind howled around them.

"Your magic, the most powerful of its kind, will finally free me of this retched beasts skin so I may rise to conquer all of Auradon and beyond. And when I'm finally human, I'll have the pleasure of slaughtering everything in my way. And there's nothing _you, _little doe, can do to stop me."

"Audrey? Where are you!"

Glancing away for a moment, Jane's voice called from the patio as Mor'du lifted his lips.

"Heh, what a scrumptious little morsel. Maybe I'll start with her, and give you a taste of what I will do to all of Auradon."

Grunting in agony as Mor'du headed towards Jane, Audrey grasped at her arm. It hurt so bad, but she couldn't let the monster get to Jane.

"You've just made a huge mistake." Audrey hissed, slowly stumbling to her feet as she turned to face the Honeymoon Cottage. "you stay away from my family!"

In a burst of orange and red, the night illuminated with fire as a ring burst from the ground. Just like that first night, Audrey could feel the anger and fear coursing through her blood as Jane shrieked in fear. Mor'du roared furiously, inching away from the fire as Audrey huffed out another breath. She was losing the feeling in her right hand, her vision dancing with black spots as the bear once again turned on her, "you've messed with the wrong Princess."

Not even thinking anything, there was an animalistic shrieking noise as a bolt of lightning struck Mor'du's black hide, setting fire to his mangy fur. Yelling angrily, Audrey stepped towards the bear as he backed away, still on fire as he vanished back into the dark of the woods. Swearing in a very unladylike manner, Audrey fell to her knees in the muddy grass as she held her now limp arm to her chest, fighting back the utter cries of agony as the flames around the porch extinguished.

"Audrey! Audrey, oh no...oh, no, no..."

Jane was by her side in an instant, hands floating around her bad arm as the rain slicked down her black hair. Removing the light blue jacket tied around her waist, Jane whipped up a makeshift sling in a matter of seconds, gently tugging Audrey's arm into it as she hissed in pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's...fine." Swallowing the rest of her painful gasping, Jane knelt in the grass, gently pushing some of Audrey's hair out of her face, "are you ok, Jane?"

"You shouldn't be asking about me."

"Mor'du was headed straight for you," Audrey insisted, taking Jane's hands. They were bright red, slightly singed from the sudden burst of hot flames, "...I hurt you."

"Audrey no, you saved my life." Smiling, Jane actually blushed a bit as she squeezed Audrey's fingers in hers, "that bear was huge, he could have eaten me in one go."

"We have to call Ben..." Audrey said, wincing as she tried to stand, only to fail, "that took a lot out of me."

"I mean, you didn't faint this time." Jane said, her head falling slightly to one side as her fingers found Audrey's hair again, "but I have some unfortunate news about your hair color."

...

"So, this Mor'du character...he wants to conquer all of Auradon?"

Lonnie pressed a cotton ball against Audrey's shoulder as she hissed, grunting slightly in response to the question as the female warrior cleaned the scratches littering her bad arm. Audrey was in nothing but a pink tube top and black shorts, revealing the extent of the purple and black bruising which accompanied her newly broken arm, "don't villains ever come up with more unique evil plans? I mean, it's all 'take over Auradon' this and 'take over Auradon that'. If I was a super evil villain, the first thing I'd do is make all bad fashion statements illegal."

"Pfft, if only."

"I would! Socks and sandals, girl. That needs to stop."

Lonnie poured more disinfectant over Audrey's skin as she growled in discomfort, leaning heavily on her knees. From her place on the bed, the Princess (was she even a princess anymore?) could see her reflection. Nearly all of the brunette in her hair was gone, replaced with a bright platinum blonde. Only one steak of dark remained in the front, that too already fading away.

"Ugh, I look like Mal." Audrey grumbled, using her good arm to pull the hair over her shoulder and keep it away from Lonnie's work.

"Would you forget about Mal for a second?" Lonnie complained, pressing against Audrey's skin as she hissed and winced, "I get that she stole your boyfriend..."

"Using a _spell_."

"And I get that she's the daughter of the evil fairy who cursed your mom..."

"To an eternal sleep." Audrey added, the salt clear in her voice as Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"But why are you so hooked on it, anyway? I mean, Mal hasn't done anything bad since the Coronation? Especially not to you."

"I just don't like her." Audrey admitted, wincing slightly as she tried to move her fingers, "she may be good now, but she'll always be an Isle kid at her core. I hate not knowing if I can trust her to come through or not."

"Yet you're trusting her with the secret?" Lonnie questioned lightly, beginning the bandaging process as Audrey just sighed.

"It's not like I had much choice. She _saw_what I did that night. She already knew."

"I think you're judging Mal to harshly," Lonnie admitted, working gently around Audrey's shoulder with a half lidded gaze, "There's always a sense of unpredictability when it comes to people, Audrey. And that's not just the Isle kids either, but ones who live in Auradon too. I'm not saying you have to be friends with her, but I don't think you should be judging on whether or not she's trustworthy, when she kept your secret without even being asked to."

Pursing her lips together, Audrey focused on her hands as Lonnie finished up, the door to the suite opening gently as Jane poked her head in. She had a hand over her eyes, two cardboard boxes in her arms.

"How is she, Lonnie? Is she dead?"

"Jane, I'm not indecent. You can look." Audrey mumbled, laughing at Jane's innocence as she slowly removed her hand from her face, "come in. I promise I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." The dark haired girl mumbled worriedly, scurrying towards Audrey and Lonnie with her things, "so Queen Leia and I went to the store, and we brought back pink, and blue hair dye to help break up the blonde, and then an actual sling for your arm."

Holding out the blue and white contraption, Audrey groaned unhappily. She only had a broken arm for a total of an hour and she was already over it, "it's important that the bone heals right, so don't groan at me," Jane chided, resembling her mom for a moment as she assisted Audrey with the sling, making sure she was comfortable, "there, all comfy."

"How are your fingers?"

Glancing down at her bright red hands, Jane shrugged and made a sort of tsking noise in her cheek.

"Just a bit tender now, but Mom is going to flip when she sees. I'll just tell her it's sunburn or something."

"We probably have cream for that." Lonnie announced, standing and leaving the room in search for burn cream as Jane sat down on the bed beside Audrey.

"I haven't been able to get ahold of Ben," Jane informed her, "Doug said he and the VK's went on some sort of last minute camping trip?"

"Sounds like Ben, Any opportunity to get away from his desk he'll take." Audrey admitted, wincing as she shifted to a better position on the bed. Jane scooted a bit closer, the two girls hip to hip as the dark haired fairy laid a head on Audrey's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all that's happened? I didn't...I wasn't..." Jane couldn't seem to find the right words as she grunted in annoyance, "the answer we got wasn't one I was expecting. And I pushed you into coming here, so it's my fault,"

"Jane, it's not your fault. If we hadn't come here, I would still be in the dark about everything. At least now I know where these powers came from. And though it hurts that Grammy has lied to me all this time...she's still my Grammy. We'll figure it out eventually, after this Mor'du problem is solved."

"I'm glad you're this ok with it," Jane admitted, "I'd be freaking out by now."

"Trust me, I had my moment." Audrey chuckled dryly, "but being thrown around like a chew toy made me remember that we have a bigger problem."

"A really, really big problem. With lots of teeth." Jane concluded, sighing against Audrey's neck as she closed her eyes, "thanks for saving me today. I would have been a goner."

"Yeah," gently taking Jane's hand in hers, Audrey closed her eyes as well, "any time."

...

...

**A/N: Woah! Action filled chapter. So y'all know, this is where the plot will begin to deviate from D2. Also, is there a thing between Jane and Audrey? Maaaaayyybbeee? Sorry all of you Janelos shippers, but I want to have a little fun too. Next chapter hopefully I want to finally bring Freddie into play! See y'all around :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Expectations of Love

...

...

Audrey didn't really want to go back to Auradon Prep. Her arm was killing her, and the thoughts about Mor'du and her new found heritage still swirled in her mind the whole trip back. Surprisingly, Ben was outside the school waiting when they arrived. He looked a tad scruffier then usual, but the Sleeping Beauty assumed that was from being out camping.

"Alright Audrey, easy out." Assisted by Jane — who hadn't left her side since Saturday night, the Princess winced as her arm jostled against the doorframe, causing her to groan.

"We go to the Enchanted Lake as soon as possible," she complained, pursing her lips as Jane adjusted her sling a bit, "I need a long, magical soak."

"Audrey? What happened to you?"

"Little Miss left-feet here took a fall down a flight of stairs." Lonnie supplied easily, selling the lie flawlessly, "they don't make high heels like they used to, ya' know."

"Fairy Godmother told me you stepped down from cheer, and I saw all of the missed calls from Jane. I had no idea. I'm _so sorry." _

"It's fine, Ben." Audrey insisted, "I didn't lose a limb. But I do need to talk to you about something..."

"Gosh, I wish I could Audrey. But Cotillion is next week and I'm wall to wall with meetings and paperwork. Could we raincheck?"

"...yeah, it's fine. It's not really that important."

"But Audrey?" Jane squeezed Audrey's good arm as the princess in question scowled and waved the comment away.

"Jane, it's really fine. The _King _obviously has enough time to take his girlfriend and her buddies camping, but not enough to have a five minute conversation with her ex. I totally get it."

"Audrey that's not..."

"No, no! You go and do your duties. I'll just continue being the bratty, clingy ex-girlfriend. It's all that I am to you anyway, isn't it?"

Snorting slightly, Audrey brushed past Ben in irritation, the King looking after her with a slightly open jaw as Lonnie patted his shoulder.

"It's been kinda a long weekend? And the Princess is just a little bit cranky." She said, running to catch up with Jane and Audrey as they entered the school. "Yo! Auds, what was that all about?"

"I told you Ben and I are on shaky ground. He treats me like a subject rather then an equal, and I hate being a second thought, even if we aren't together anymore."

"I guess I get that. But I mean, don't we need Ben's help with our little problem?"

"More like a huge problem." Jane countered, clinging to Audrey's arm tighter as she winced, "a really big, bitey problem."

"Ben didn't even notice my hair changed colors." Audrey complained, shaking her head side to side as they turned the corner towards the dorms, "Obviously five of his own knights turned to dust by an evil bear isn't enough to get on his radar."

Lonnie didn't say anything in response to that as a flash of purple caught Audrey's eye. Glancing up, Mal was just exiting her dorm. She had dyed her hair back to purple over the weekend, and currently had it long and straight. Facing one another, the two Princesses stared.

"Nice hair." Audrey commented after a minute, breaking the tense silence, "though I would have left the bangs back where you got them."

"Thanks? And right back at you; I never thought of you as a blonde."

"Neither did I. It's all natural." Tossing a soft curl, Mal lifted an eyebrow as she noticed the sling.

"What happened? Your arm, I mean. Not the hair."

"Fell down some stairs." Audrey answered quickly, watching another pair of students as they emerged from the rooms. Stepping closer to Mal, the Sleeping Beauty dipped her head, "but it feels like I got mauled by a _bear._"

Mal's expression turned to one of surprise as Audrey nodded subtly at her. The Dragon Girl got the hint; she was too smart to miss it.

"I didn't even know there were bears in Auroria." Audrey continued, sighing as she straightened up to her normal position, "Anyway, we're all meeting up at the Enchanted Lake after classes for a soak. You should attend, it might be good for your complexion. Works like magic."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Oh, and Mal, you should bring Freddie with you to join us." Smiling sweetly, Audrey rested her good hand on her hip, "we might be able to benefit from her...well, special practices."

Watching one another, Mal shifted on her feet and gave an affirmative grunt.

"I'll let her know she's invited."

"Don't be late."

Eyeing Audrey carefully, Mal left to find Ben as the Princess sighed deeply, finishing the short walk back to her dorm as Jane opened the door for her.

"So, does this mean you and Mal are friends now?" The girl asked, letting Lonnie slip by her as she closed the door. Audrey just shrugged again, leaning down to fix her new hair in the vanity mirror.

"I wouldn't call it that. We are on even footing, that's all. Besides, I suspect Mal isn't telling us something."

"What do you mean, Audrey?" Lonnie questioned, "she seemed fine to me."

"Her hair is purple again, meaning she's moved past trying to fit in to please Ben. And anyway, if they all went camping, when did she even have time to dye her hair?"

"I didn't even think about that," Jane admitted, kicking her feet back and forth as Audrey nodded slightly.

"Mal and I may not be friends, but I do know that trying to please all of Auradon takes its toll."

"I'm glad she's found herself, again," Lonnie said, returning from the closet dressed in a fencing uniform, "what do you think guys? Am I hot or what?"

"That would be 'or what?'. Why are you wearing that?"

"Well, since I can't really be of much help in the Spellcasters club, I thought maybe I'd try and get on the fencing team! I've been to a few practices already, and it's really helped me out."

"But you're already the best with a sword." Jane complained, her hands finding Audrey's hair as she began to braid it, "besides, isn't that a boy's only sport?"

"Well...I mean yeah, but Jay is Captain this year. We're cool."

"A little more then that," Audrey sniggered knowingly, causing Lonnie to immediately flush red.

"That's by what I meant."

"_Sure _it's not. Lon, get real. You and Jay would be great together. A bit unmannered at times maybe, but perfect for one another either way. You should ask him out."

"Not in a million years." Picking up her bag filled with her swords and clothing, Lonnie tossed it over one shoulder, "I need to head out, I'll see you guys after the rest of classes are out?"

Both Audrey and Jane nodded as the female warrior left the room, leaving only the two of them. Jane was still braiding Audrey's hair mindlessly, the Princess in question staring at her reflection in the mirror. She'd changed so much in the past weeks, it was almost like looking at a completely different person.

"I'm thinking of taking my Fairy-godmothers up on that offer to go to the spa for Cotillion weekend." She mused aloud, picking at her nails as Jane continued to work in silence.

"It's not because of Mal, though, right?" Jane questioned after a moment, her head tipping ever so slightly to one side as Audrey pursed her lips. It really had been Mal's doing at first, what with her love spell and all. But the rest had been Ben. He was the one who had practically X'ed her from his life without a second thought, even as the spell wore off. It was always Ben, so pure sometimes but also incredibly stupid.

"No. It's because of Ben."

Jane didn't give a response as she used a pink hair tie to finish off the braid, gently pulling it to rest over Audrey's shoulder. Her intense grey eyes were thoughtful in the mirror, the girl appearing to be in deep thought as she leaned on the bedpost.

"Do you ever think you'll get over Ben?" Jane asked innocently, not meeting Audrey's eyes, but rather focusing on her hands, "I mean...I know it hasn't been very long, but will you keep loving him?"

"I don't know if I ever really loved Ben to begin with." Audrey admitted, leaning on her only available hand as Jane's face scrunched up. "It was always just something that was expected of us. We were basically betrothed since birth, I didn't know anything else. And yes I was hurt and humiliated by Ben's cheer stunt, but I almost felt...relieved, that we weren't together anymore. And Chad, he was just a fling. Something quick and easy to save face when it all went down. I don't think I really know what _love _is."

"So why all the hostility, if it's not jealousy over Ben loving Mal?" Jane queried, sitting on the bed as Audrey continued to stare into the mirror, as though it held more secrets then it was letting on. She looked different now, with her hair pulled back to reveal her deep brown eyes.

"It's what I said earlier." The Sleeping Beauty decided, following the intricate carvings of the chair under her fingers as she spoke, "I walked beside Ben for years; since we were little kids. And the minute he gets someone else I suddenly become nothing worth his time? It's cruel to push the people you love...or _loved, _rather_, _down on one knee because you happen to be King."

"I never really thought of it that way," Jane admitted, scooting over so Audrey could sit beside her.

"I hadn't either until after what I did to you before Coronation. Shunning you simply because your hair was...erm..."

"Hideous again? Yeah, I can't really blame you for that."

"It was really, really terrible. But I can be a real bitch sometimes though, I know that, but no matter how cruel I get you and Lonnie always stick around. I should be doing the same for you both. And what happened with Ben made me realize how bad I was at supporting you with your mom, and Lonnie with her dreams of being an athlete. I'm so sorry."

"Awe, Audrey. I forgive you, and I'm sure Lonnie thinks the same." Leaning against the other girl, Jane smiled slightly as a slight pink rose to her cheeks. Audrey didn't really mind as she squeezed Jane's hand. How had she kept such great friends though all of her misdeeds was completely beyond her. And the fact that someone as surprisingly reserved as Jane was getting so comfortable around her, hugging, holding hands and such, made her warm inside.

"We should probably get to class before someone comes searching for us," Audrey mumbled eventually, glancing at the time as Jane grumbled unhappily.

"Can we just not? I don't want any more homework."

"Mm, you promised that you wouldn't skip class anymore."

"I didn't promise that." Jane complained, fingers lingering as they released hands and the young fairy stood, "but you're totally right. Mom will turn me into a pumpkin if I get another tardy on my record."

"Then we best get going. You have herbology right?"

"Yep. Oh, and I promised to pick Lonnie up from fencing practice afterwards so we'll meet you at the lake."

"Alright, Jude don't be late."

"I'm never late," Jane said, gathering her things as she extended an elbow to Audrey who took it easily, "everyone else is always early."

"Yeah," snorting, Audrey rolled her eyes, "just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it might come true."

...

Audrey was glad it was a half day. Removing her sheer pink t-shirt with some effort, the Princess gingerly began to remove her sling. The Enchanted Lake was beautiful, the trickling water peaceful to the ears as Audrey delicately held her broken limb. It had turned a horrible shade of tired blue from hanging at her side all day, and she was dying. Leaving her things under the gazebo, the Sleeping Beauty gently slipped into the glassy water. It's chill tickled her hot skin as she walked towards the center, the lake deepening with each stride.

As the water caressed her broken arm, Audrey groaned and held it close as the bones slowly began to mend themselves. It would still be sore long after this dip, and she wouldn't be able to use it. But at least it wouldn't be broken anymore. Eventually, as the magic slowly wove itself into her blood, Audrey tested out her fingers and elbow. She had regained some motion again, and the sling would be unnecessary. But her eyes lost focus suddenly as the reflection in the water shifted into an unexpected vision.

_The dance had barely begun and already things had gone horribly wrong. Ben held the hands of another girl with long blue braids, while Mal stood by, watching hopelessly. Audrey could feel her pain, not to different from her own the day she lost Ben. This girl was a pirate in disguise, a villain...or so Audrey thought. Mal believed her rotten to the core, but the newly awakened Enchantress could see far beyond the hatred. Uma was the girls name, and she was born of the sea. She had been left behind and abandoned — she was upset at Mal for betraying her. _

_The vision shifted again as the Cotillion boat rocked in the high waves. Uma had jumped into the water, and now bore tentacles of a deep black and turquoise shade. She was powerful, and she wanted a shot at Mal who had transformed into a dragon and was flying above them. But even when Ben, noble as he was, jumped in to stop the battle, he was merely swept aside. "I'm going to destroy everything you love Mal!" She cried, "I'm going to make you hurt!" _

"_But that's not the way." Audrey found herself speaking. She was standing on the waters surface, gold spreading from her fingertips as she walked to Uma. The girl didn't appear to see her, but time had slowed down significantly, "these people are innocent. Don't let your hurt control you." _

"_You took everything from me, Mal!" Uma hissed, her tears hidden by the water dripping from her dreads. Reaching out, Audrey touched the girls shoulder. The gold from the water spread up to meet her hand. _

"_You are so righteous, Uma." Audrey whispered to her, having an unusual amount of knowledge about this girl just from touching her, "Don't be like your mom...don't be the monster they think you are." _

"_I don't know what to do." Uma spoke, seemingly to Audrey this time as she opened a tentacle and revealed Ben's gold signet ring, "I want revenge." _

"_No you don't. You want justice for someone else's wrong. Uma, go back to the isle and find a way to help your family that doesn't involve violence. Please, don't make yourself into a villain. Justice will come." _

_Watching the girl carefully, Audrey retracted her hand as Uma fingered the ring which she had brought into her palm. Then, without knowing the ending of the vision, Audrey was pulled back. _

Blinking rapidly, the Princess surfaced from below the pond. She had slipped under at some point, her lungs aching from the lack of air as she gasped and wheezed uncomfortably. Glancing down, steams of golden light escaped from her fingertips before vanishing into nothing. Staring at the water for a long time trying to decipher the unusually specific vision, Audrey turned as there was a crunching in the brush. Jane and Lonnie emerged first, followed by Mal, Jordan and (to Audrey's surprise), Freddie.

"You're all late." Audrey complained, swimming to the edge of the gazebo and hauling herself up onto the stones. Her arm was almost completely back to its normal color, having just a bit of soreness in it still.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked." Jane apologized.

"And I wasn't my fault this time." Lonnie complained, immediately removing her overcoat to reveal a simple black swimsuit, "cannonball!"

Lifting an arm to block the water, Jordan shook her head, stepping forward to give Audrey a hug.

"I thought I told you guys to call me if anything exciting happened?" She complained, "I mean, the club was lit but seriously! I missed all the action."

"I'm sure there will be more to come," Audrey assured the genie, watching as she stripped down onto a bikini and jumped in after Lonnie. Swiveling slightly, Mal and Freddie stood side by side, "I hope you brought swimsuits, you'll both sink in all that leather."

"I just wanna know why I'm here." Freddie complained, arms still folded, "it's suspicious."

"Things have changed," Jane insisted, gingerly removing her shoes and setting them by the edge of the gazebo, "right Audrey?"

"Yep. Things have definitely changed, and possibly not for the better. Trust me when I say there is a purpose to you both being here. But, we'll get back to that. It's hot out here, and you both just be cooking in those clothes."

Glancing at one another, Mal just shrugged in a 'go with it' motion as Freddie sighed.

"Fine, I'll play along. But you better have a good reason for pulling me away from...uh, my stuff."

Merely rolling her eyes at the stubborn VK, Audrey turned back to Jane. She was in a simple baby blue one piece, with frills down the side. She was currently pulling her hair up, tying it expertly as Audrey bopped the top of the bun with her hand.

"You look cute in that," she complemented easily, causing Jane to blush as she finished her work.

"Thanks. It's new. Mom would never let me wear a bikini...not like you. She says it shows to much skin."

"I think it suits you." Audrey insisted, glancing over her shoulder. Mal had already stripped down into her purple (typical) swimwear and was in the water. Freddie looked more careful, revealing her red and green garb as she poked the lake with a foot.

"It's cold!" She complained, crying out as Mal yanked her in by the wrist. Commencing in a splash fight, Audrey looked over her group of friends as a sense of unease filled her.

"Do you think this is the right thing?" Audrey mused to Jane, who had taken up Her hand. That seemed to be her favorite position these days, kept close to Audrey just in case, "I mean, this is my fight. I shouldn't be bringing others into it."

"Lonnie, Jordan and I are already with you." Jane said, resting her shoulder on Audrey's shoulder as Freddie got tossed into the deep end by Mal, "we'll have to wait and see about Mal and Freddie."

Falling silent, Jane fidgeted as Audrey glanced down at her. She had a weird expression on her face.

"Jane? Is everything ok?"

"Carlos asked me to Cotillion." Jane admitted, still shifting around as Audrey's heart sunk. Carlos was a good fit for Jane. He was kind and smart, and they were about the same size. Even so, the Sleeping Beauty felt a green shred of envy well up within her. Exhaling deeply, Jane was looking wistfully at the lake. "I told him I couldn't."

"Wait, what?" Turning slightly, Audrey's brow lifted, "Jane, Carlos is like perfect for you! How could you say no?"

"He's a great guy and everything, but I just don't think of him that way." Jane admitted, blushing deeply as she held Audrey's hand just a bit tighter, "besides, I think I may be more into _princesses _then princes."

"Oh..." feeling suddenly hot, Audrey tucked some blonde hair out of her face, "so, you aren't doing anything then? For Cotillion I mean."

"No. Besides, after what you told me about Ben I can't really see him the same way."

"Why don't you come to the spa with me then_? _My treat."

"You mean it, Audrey? Cause I know Jordan and Lonnie are going together, and Mal is with Ben, and I don't think Freddie is going. But can I really come with you? Is that ok?"

"Sure! Besides, I love my fairy godmothers but they can be a little much. It would be great to have someone...you know, _special _there with me."

"I think that would be an absolute dream."

Standing on her tip toes, Audrey flushed an even deeper red as Jane's lips met her cheek. It was quick and soft, but the close proximity meant the Princess could smell Jane's perfume as she pulled on Audrey's hand, "come on, Audrey! The others are waiting on us."

"Yeah." Feeling the tingling spot with her fingers, Audrey blinked. Is this what the beginnings _love _felt like?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Audrey's 'ex-girlfriend' Advice

...

...

"Are you guys sure about this?"

Audrey felt nervous, her foot tapping up and down. Mal currently held the Golden Book in her hand (the book of Enchantress Magic), her green eyes aglow with wonder.

"Sure we're sure!" Jordan announced, cracking her fingers expertly and rolling her neck, "the book is a great guide on where to start with training."

"It's important to start exploring the extent of your abilities." Jane agreed, sitting on a rock with a notepad in her hands, "some of these spells could be helpful if Mor'du decides to show up again."

"I think we should start with a defensive spell," Freddie mused, looking at the Golden Book over Mal's shoulder, "so, why don't we all try a shielding spell?"

"Sounds like a solid plan." Mal agreed, setting down the book as she waved to Lonnie, "hey! Lonnie, think you could find some stuff to throw at us?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

Rolling her eyes a bit as Lonnie began to collect rocks and sticks, Audrey inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to keep her cool. So far almost all of her magic had been based on her environment; she still hadn't mastered summoning it at will.

"Alright so, Audrey." Glancing up, Mal had appeared beside her, "The book says you can project your magic out in front of you to create a barricade. That's not unlike mine. Just focus on where you want the magic to go, and then imagine it being there."

Jumping back a a green barrier of smoke suddenly appeared around them, Mal dropped it again easily as Audrey nodded slowly. She didn't know if Mal's magic was emotional based similar to her own, or if it was merely based on intense study and practice. Glancing around the circle, each Spellcaster had a different sort of shield. Jane's was a light blue color, and looked to be similar to a pane of glass. Jordan's was more solid, like a wall. Freddie's magic wasn't inside, but rather around her as she used a shadow like obstruction to block coming objects. And like Audrey had just seen, Mal's was green and made of a thick smoke.

"Alright. Just...project. Easy."

Focusing her sights on the spot right in front of her, Audrey attempted the spell. It took a moment before she even felt a shift, her brain suddenly going sideways as though she had fallen over. Stumbling, the Princess waved off Mal's helping hand. "no. I got it."

Focusing again, Audrey tuned into what she knew her powers were based. She thought about protection. Protecting herself from harm came up first. And though there was a surge of magic, nothing appeared. Trying again, Audrey thought about protecting others. She recalled the wall of fire which had appeared to protect Jane that night. She thought about the bear...what would have happened if he had gotten to her, then made it to Lonnie and Grammy. Opening her eyes, the golden barricade shot up, slicing through the air like a whistle.

"That's it!" Jane cried from behind her, "Audrey, you did it!"

"Nice work." Mal said, waving at Lonnie who returned with her arms full of stones, "let's circle up. Jane, you too! We need to be able to throw up shields as fast as possible."

Nodding, Audrey shook off the feeling of surging magic in her gut as she stood in a semi-circle. Jane was across from her, looking a bit nervous as Lonnie picked up the first stone. Her throws were completely random, that being the point of the exercise to not know when your shield needed to be up. It took a few bruises with stones for Audrey to finally get her shield up on command. After that, it was as easy as breathing.

"Awesome." Lonnie said, holding a rock, "why don't you guys switch it up. You have to protect someone else from the stone."

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie said, smiling broadly. She appeared to be having a good time, breathing hard with a sheen of sweat on her dark skin. Everyone seemed a bit tired, not used to flexing their magic in this way as Lonnie began to throw rocks. Mal's shield went up to protect Jordan. And Jordan protected Audrey when Lonnie threw a stick at her. Audrey protected Freddie, nearly missing her chance but managing to keep herself focused, and also protected Jane, whether she meant to or not, it was just natural. Jane, being an overachiever, threw a barrier up in front of Lonnie, causing the rock to bounce back and punt against her forehead.

"Ok! Ok, I get it." Laughing a bit as she rubbed her forehead, Lonnie lifted her hands, "exercise over! I'm out of throwing items."

"And I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

Snapping her fingers, Jordan appeared a large picnic under the gazebo as she also appeared a towel for herself, "who wants to eat? It's getting late and we probably missed dinner."

There was a chorus of cheers from the other Spellcasters as they moved towards the food. Audrey hung back, not really focused on anything in particular as she materialized a sphere shaped shield in her palm. Jane appeared beside her soon after, the Golden Book in her arm as she slipped her hand into Audrey's.

"Everything ok? It took a little bit for you to get the shielding spell."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, a lot to think about now. There are so many people in danger because of my heritage. I still don't know if it's the right decision."

"We all want to help, Audrey. We wouldn't still be here if we didn't. Mor'du will return. And when he does, we'll be ready to face him again."

"But what if...what if you get hurt? Or Lonnie? I couldn't live with myself..."

"That's a risk we all are willing to take," Jane insisted again, squeezing Audrey's fingers warmly, "there isn't going to be a fight without a bit of risk. Now stop worrying about it and come eat."

"Alright, alright."

Letting Jane guide her by the hand to the picnic blanket, the pair of them sat with their backs facing the Enchanted Lake as Mal glanced up.

"Are you guys together?"

It was blunt and to the point, just Mal's style. Jane got flustered, slipping over her words trying to explain. Audrey just rolled her eyes, pulling the shorter fairly closer.

"As of today? Yes. Jane is my girlfriend."

"That's cool," Mal said, "but you should probably tell Carlos. He's beating himself up over the rejection,"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Jane cried, "I feel terrible."

"Girl, it ain't your fault." Freddie said, picking up a chocolate covered biscuit and biting it, "he didn't know either of you were into girls. Heck, I didn't know and I'm into everybody."

"Does that mean you're single?" Jordan questioned, a saucy look on her face as Lonnie gave her a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Excuse me?"

"Ow, Lon I was just kidding."

"Wait," turning to Lonnie and Jordan, Mal made a motion between them, "are you guys also together?"

"We're testing it out," Lonnie said happily, "just till Cotillion."

"Man, I'm so out of the loop here." Mal admitted, "I dunno, it's been pretty hard with Ben recently. I'm almost envious."

"How so, Mal?" Audrey queried, "he obviously loves you, if our interactions don't say anything about that."

"It's not that. He just seems so preoccupied," Mal mumbled, twirling a strawberry in her fingertips, "I mean he gets me great gifts, and always tries to take me out. But I always feel like he's a thousand miles away."

"Maybe there's another girl involved?" Freddie suggested half heartedly, "all the boyfriends I ever had always held a wandering eye."

"You think Ben is cheating on me?" Mal squeaked awkwardly, an ugly frown on her face as Audrey shook her head.

"No! No, Mal that's not it. I'm going to speak honestly, but you've lost a lot of yourself this year, what with you trying to fit in with the Auradonian crowd and all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mal, Ben isn't trying to change you. He's trying to support your decision to change for Auradon. He thinks he's helping. That; and he's king and has a dozen other things on his mind. If he thinks you've got it covered for yourself, he'll move his sights onto someone he can help. And there's a possibility it's another girl."

Watching Mal process the information, Audrey gave her an actual sympathetic smile. Ben wasn't always the easiest person to work with. He was someone who believed he could help everyone. And if Audrey wasn't mistaking, Ben and Uma had met at some point, and the Sleeping Beauty had a suspicion she had something to do with the wandering eye.

"As Ben's ex-girlfriend Mal, I know when he's in love with someone else." this phrase made Audrey inwardly wince. After all, the girl she had gotten dumped for was sitting right across the blanket. But it didn't sting as much now, as Jane snuggled up to her was more then enough to comfort her, "he's not interested in any girl but you, that I'm sure of. But, I think it's time you remind him who you are. And if that means bringing back the purple and leather, and dropping the super cute sundresses, then that's what you need to do."

"Are you telling me to go back to being bad?" Mal asked with a small laugh, popping a strawberry into her mouth. Audrey just rolled her eyes, smirking none the less.

"Maybe so. If I've learned anything in the past year, it's that Ben has a thing for bad girls."

This caused the whole group to laugh, continuing to picnic till the orange sky faded to indigo.

"Alright ladies, I think it's time we head back. We're out way past curfew." Jordan announced, vanishing the remnants of their picnic, "who all is coming back with me?"

"Jane and I will head back in a bit." Audrey told Jordan, the genie giving the Sleeping Beauty a nod. In a snap, the rest of the girls had vanished, leaving only two figures standing under the gazebo. Pulling Jane a bit closer to her, the smaller girl giggled a bit.

"When did you get so confidant?"

"Oh you know, bear attacks do that to a Princess."

Smirking, Audrey leaned down to catch Jane's lips in her own. They were sweet, like cheap cherry lipgloss. It was a tender moment between them, nothing passionate. Not like what it had been between her and Ben when they first got together. His kisses were always chaste, at least with her. Now she had Jane, someone whom Audrey cared quite deeply for, who's kiss was sweet and tentative. She never ever thought her dream of a Prince would turn into a Princess, and her Grammy certainly wouldn't approve of it (at least at first). But she couldn't really find it in her to care.

Pulling away slightly, Audrey found herself smiling, arms resting on Jane's shoulders as the girl blinked her stormy silver eyes.

"Was that..."

"Yes."

"Did we just..."

"Uh-huh."

"...was I ok?"

Glancing down at Jane again, Audrey kissed her again, answering the question with her love. The young fairy gladly reciprocated, kissing back. Separating again, the two girls stayed in the hug for an extended moment, "I don't know what mom will think of this." Jane admitted softly, Audrey resting her chin on dark hair.

"We'll worry about that later,"

"Will you come and talk to Carlos with me tomorrow? I think it would be easier if we were both there to explain."

"Of course...hey, Jane? Are you sure you're ok with this? With us I mean?"

Pulling back away from the hug, Audrey felt a sense of worry slip into her. After all, she had lost Ben all on her own, simply because of how she acted. She didn't want Jane to feel pressured. "You don't owe me anything."

"Of course I do." Jane insisted, once again looking like her mother as her brows furrowed, "when I took the wand, all I wanted was to fit in. I wasn't thinking about consequences back then. I thought I'd lost everything...but then you came and treated me the same as always."

"Like a minion?"

"Well...maybe a little bit." Giggling slightly, Jane sighed and rested her head against Audrey's chest, "but you didn't treat me like I was some kind of monster, not like everyone else did. And then you changed Audrey. You started treating me as a friend. Trusting me, trusting Lonnie. Letting yourself out of that nasty facade you'd built while dating Ben."

"Was I really that bad?" Wincing slightly at the thought of herself before Coronation, Jane reached up to hold her cheek.

"Yeah, but you figured it out in the end. And I'm so lucky to have someone like you as my...girlfriend. Wow, I can actually say that now. Sleeping Beauty's daughter is _my_girlfriend. And an Enchantress none the less."

"Hm. Yes well, I am pretty fantastic."

Feeling Jane nudge her a bit, Audrey once again took her hand, "let's head back."

"Are we not walking?"

"I thought I'd try teleporting again." Audrey admitted, smiling sheepishly, "I haven't been practicing and Jordan is going to quiz me soon. I can feel it coming."

"Ok. As long as you don't set us someplace weird."

"I'll do my best."

Kissing the dark haired fairy again, the Enchanted Lake became quiet with a flash of golden light, leaving it empty till the next meeting.

...

"I can't believe you teleported us into the bathtub again."

The next morning, Jane was up after Audrey for once. Sitting at the vanity, the Sleeping Beauty brushed out her platinum locks as her new girlfriend (it was nice to call her that now), yawned widely under the four poster and rubbed a spot on the back of her head where she'd hit the porcelain. "Do you spend a lot of time in the bathtub?"

"As a matter a fact I do." Audrey admitted, pulling her locks into an elegant twist, and applying some lip gloss, "You have no idea the wonders a rose oil and sea salt bath does for the complexion. Smooth skin, with a hit of flowers."

"Is that why you always smell amazing? I thought it was lotion?"

"No. Lotions clogs pores. You'll have to try some of my bath blends some time, Janey, they're positively magical."

Jane giggled at that, but glanced up as someone hurriedly knocked at the door. Standing elegantly from the stool as Jane answered, it was Freddie.

"Sorry for the wake up call, but we've got a situation."

"What kind?" Audrey asked, her heart leaping in fear as Freddie rolled her eyes.

"It's Chad."

"Ugh...it's always Chad."

Following Freddie out the door and down the hall, Audrey could already hear Chad's upset and harsh tone, probably about something dumb. A small crowd had gathered, watching as the Prince of Charmington berated Jordan, who had Lonnie pushed behind her. Immediately this set a flame in the princesses gut. She knew Chad, and if word got out that Jordan and Lonnie were together, he would be the first person to route against them. Not because he was a bad guy, but more because of how he was raised. Most of Auradon was was still stuck in the old ways of Princes marrying Princesses. And though it wasn't always a problem at Auradon Prep, it occasionally did come up on a sour note. More then likely what was transpiring right now.

Students moving out of her way as she passed through them, Audrey felt her fists clench. In the past, she would have just stayed out of encounters like these. It wasn't really her place as a Princess to share her views on the matter — especially when so many powerful political allys didn't always accept it as truth. But now she had a girlfriend of her own, and she knew Lonnie and Jordan were good together, so she needed to do something. Ignoring the whispers of the crowd, and the eyes on her every move, Audrey stepped between Chad and Jordan who looked ready to tear his head off.

"Chad, you need to stop this."

"Audrey?"

Placing a hand on the boys chest, the Princess gently pushed him a step backwards, "you need to just shut up now."

"But Audrey, Lonnie and Jordan...they're..."

"Yes, I'm aware. And I have no problem with it."

Chad's face scrunched up as Audrey fought to keep down her rising anger. She liked Chad somewhat, and she didn't want to blast him into the opposite wall.

"B-but it's wrong!"

"It's not wrong, Chad. It's just love, and that's how it is. If Jordan and Lonnie are happy together, then let them be."

"But..."

Stepping forward, Audrey saw Chad's eyes glow golden as she took hold of his wrist. She could see into his mind through the contact, feel what he felt. It was similar to what had happened with Uma in the vision. She could _talk _to Chad without everyone else hearing.

'_Stop believing what your parents taught you, Chad." _Audrey whispered in Chad's mind, keeping a firm grip on his focus so he didn't lose sight of her_, "you can find true love anywhere. Prince or Princess, now or later. You can sometimes be in love with someone and not have it be true. I loved you once, didn't I? Maybe it wasn't true but that doesn't mean I don't care any less._"

Releasing Chad's arm, it had only been a second in real time as Audrey blinked dizzily.

"...I'm so sorry,"

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to," Audrey mumbled, stepping aside as Chad faced Jordan.

"Jordan, Lonnie I'm...I'm so sorry."

"You are?" Jordan asked, relaxing a bit as she took Lonnie's hand in hers. Chad nodded slightly, looking a tad bemused, but still apologetic and sincere.

"Yeah. I've been told forever that it's only supposed to be Princes and Princesses. You know, happily ever after? But I guess that's not always true." Holding out a hand, Jordan glanced at it, but shook it anyway as Audrey sighed deeply. She'd have a headache for the rest of the day now, but it was well worth it.

"Audrey, are you ok?" Jane asked, appearing by her side along with Freddie.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all."

"Talk about gettin' into someone's head." Freddie mumbled, watching the crowd disperse and Chad walk away looking somewhat ashamed, "what did you do, exactly?"

"I asked him to...empathize." Audrey explained, waving to Lonnie and Jordan who looked just as relieved as they did, "sometimes, understanding why someone is the way they are is the best remedy to resolving conflicts. Ben tried to teach me that," Audrey admitted, bumping Jane a bit as she flushed, "But Jane really hit it home for me. And you know, I wish someone would get into my head sometimes and talk me out of stupid decisions."

Freddie chuckled at this as Lonnie and Jordan came over, exchanging hugs for deescalating the situation as elegantly as any ruler would.

"Princess Audrey!"

Glancing up, Audrey's heart clenched. Fairy Godmother stood in the doorway. Had she seen what just happened? "Can you come to my office? I need to speak with you."

"Of course, headmistress. I'll uh, see you guys after classes?"

Getting nods of agreement, Audrey waves a bit as she followed the FG back into her office. Closing the door for a bit of privacy, the woman waved to one of the large chairs as Audrey elegantly sat down.

"Audrey, it's been a little while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't had time to catch up, Cotillion is Bibbidi-Bobbity busy, if you can't imagine."

"I can, Fairy Godmother. But...what did you need to speak with me about?"

"I've noticed you've made some great strides this year." Fairy Godmother admitted, sitting on the edge of her desk, watching the Princess carefully, "you, Lonnie and Jane are very close. And I was surprised to hear from Ben that you and Mal have been spending some time together recently."

"Yes, ma'am. I thought it was time to move on from what happened before Coronation."

"I think that's a very wise choice. Especially with the task you now have laid before you."

"I'm...sorry, headmistress? I don't understand."

Shaking her head, the FG sighed deeply as she opened one of her desk drawers. From it, she pulled a dark artifact about the size of her palm. Passing it to Audrey, the Princess was startled to be holding a large bear claw. Glancing up, the FG had a dark, knowing look on her face. "You know?"

"Only since recently, you've done a wonderful job of hiding your powers from me. But, a Fairy always knows another fairy. Especially, if they are an Enchantress, and have magic as especially potent as yours."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you needed to come into your powers on your own. Just like Mal did, and just like Jane did. But now, the time has come to begin preparing."

Leaving the desk to head into a closet, Audrey watched as Fairy Godmother came back out with a long, crooked staff. It resembled Maleficent's staff, made of a dark wood. But in its top was a clear gemstone that looked like glass, "this, Audrey, is something you'll need to begin harnessing your magic. It was given to me long ago, by a friend whom was taken by the dark times."

Rising slowly, Audrey gasped as the staff immediately few to her hand, the crystal top becoming a brilliant pink color as the young Enchantress stared in wonder at it. The FG just smiled weakly, "it now responds to you, as the last Enchantress of Auradon. You'll need it to defeat Mor'du."

"Do you do know him?" Audrey said, tossing the staff from one hand to another. It felt good in her grip, like it was supposed to be there as Fairy Godmother nodded again.

"Yes child. It was I, and many of my magical friends, who trapped Mor'du to the Sherwood Forest."

"Why didn't he go to the Isle like the rest of the villains?"

"Mor'du is more animal then man now. It would have been catastrophic. So me, and several others, cast a spell to keep Mor'du in exile forever. But...it has been so long, and with all the Enchantresses gone from the land, the spell must have been weak enough for Mor'du to pass..."

"Or he's gotten stronger." Audrey supplied, leaning heavily on her new magical artifact, "this will act as a sort of magical wand right? To help channel my magic?"

"Correct. I already know Jane has been using my wands without permission. And even though I'd rather her not be involved in this fight, her spirit burns as bright as her fathers. I can't keep her here any longer."

"She'll appreciate that." Audrey admitted, fingering her staffs hilt carefully, "also, another thing FG. Could I possibly ask you for something? It may come as a bit of a shock, but I think it's important."

"Of course, my dear."

"Jane and I are dating...now."

Spitting it out hurriedly, the FG blinked once, then twice before her face softened up and she nodded.

"I understand. You said it yourself, Audrey, it's just love. No harm in that."

Exhaling deeply, Audrey smiled in relief.

"Thank you, headmistress. I promise I won't let anything happen to Jane. Not ever."

"I'll hold you to that. Now I'll do everything I can go help you in your quest, but I ask that we keep it quiet. Away from Ben and the Royal Family?"

"Not a problem. Ben and I aren't necessarily on speaking terms right now."

"Ah, I see. Well, you have my permission to continue your little _club_meetings at the Enchanted Lake." Eyebrows raising knowingly, Audrey laughed, "But I don't want to see anyone hurt. And if anything happens, I'm the first one to know."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, good. Now head off to classes. I'm already searching for a way to somehow stop this new enemy before he gets to close to the school. You'll be called to my office again once I find something."

"Thank you so much, headmistress. This means a lot to us."

"Of course. And Audrey..." halfway out the door, Audrey stopped. The FG looked tired now, a hand on her cheek as she frowned, "take good care of my daughter, ok?"

Smiling, the Princess nodded.

"I will, you can count on it."

...

...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Like Heaven's Light

...

...

"Ok. Ok. I can do this. I got this."

Jane was nervously fidgeting about in her skin, making Audrey herself feel incredibly twitchy. They walked side by side through the boys half of the dorms, Jane still mumbling her little speech for Carlos over and over again under her breath.

"We don't have to do this now." Audrey admitted after a moment, not willing to accept that she too was nervous to explain to Carlos what had happened between them. After all, no one even knew they were together yet, at least not officially. "we could come back later."

"No, I need to do this now or I'll lose my nerve, and then I'll never do it and Carlos will be upset an I'll be upset and..."

"Janey, breathe. Deep, calming breaths."

"Right, right." Inhaling and exhaling a few times as they came to stand in front of Jay and Carlos's door, Jane pursed her lips as she stared at it, "I got this."

"I'm right behind you."

Reaching out, Jane knocked lightly against the wood. Hearts thundering, Audrey held Jane's hand tight as the knob jiggled, and the door swung open. Jay was the answering party, residual laugher causing his face to glow happily as he turned.

"Oh, hey gals." Running a hand over his long hair, he smiled charmingly, "breaking the dorm rules to get an extra helping of some of this?" Holding out a bicep, Audrey rolled her eyes. Jay flirted with anything that breathed; she even recalled him calling her 'foxy' for a while when they first met.

"Pfft, yeah right." The Princess coughed under her breath, grunting a bit as Jane elbowed her harshly.

"Be nice. We...well, I, came to see Carlos. Is he here?"

"Yeah, hang on. Carlos! Jane is here."

Leaving the doorway empty, Jane and Audrey both heard scrambling from inside the dorm. Soon enough Carlos was there, his pale cheeks a bright red, and his white hair amiss. Below him, Dude sat patiently between his legs. The dog looked intelligently between the boy and young fairy, causing Audrey to feel uneasy about the glassy stare.

"Jane...I mean, hi."

"Hi, Carlos," Jane greeted quietly, knitting her dark brows as her hands clasped nervously.

"What am I, a piece of meat?" Audrey queried, some of her old self slipping into her tone as Carlos glanced at her confusedly.

"Hi Audrey."

Scoffing slightly, Jane gave the young Enchantress a hard steely stare. Such a serious look was actually really attractive on such a round face, and Audrey made a zipping motion across her lips as Jane just smiled slightly. Turning back to Carlos, he was still waiting in tense anticipation as the girl sighed heavily.

"Look, Carlos. I know it probably took a lot of courage for you to come and ask me to Cotillion yesterday. And I really, really appreciate someone as sweet as you taking an interest. But I'm already...with...someone?"

The last part of the little explanation came off as an awkward squeak as Carlos frowned deeply again.

"You are?" He sounded puzzled, but a voice from below them caused both girls to jump in panic.

"That's cause she's with Audrey!"

Dude spoke loudly, and with no filter as the Princess in question threw out a finger, pointing at the animal.

"That's not normal!"

"Is he talking...?" trailing off, Jane glanced up at Carlos again. He appeared to be a bit hurt, and a lot puzzled.

"So...you're with Audrey? As in, relationship?" He asked, ignoring Dude completely. Nodding hesitantly, Carlos rubbed the back of his neck with a deep exhale of breath, "uh, that's...I mean..."

"Carlos, please." Reaching out a hand, Jane placed it on the boys shoulder comfortingly, "I promise it's not something you did, or who you are. I love your personality. You're really sweet and quirky, and I'm sure you'll make someone a great boyfriend. But I'm just...I'm into Princesses."

"I understand." Nodding his head, Carlos seemed to lighten up a bit as he leaned against the doorway casually, "I didn't even know. We had a lot of stuff like that on the Isle, usually I can pick up on it."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure either until the day before you asked me." Reaching back to catch Audrey's hand again, the Princess was still staring at Dude quizzically. Dogs weren't supposed to talk. It wasn't normal. "Audrey and I have been through a lot together. And it just seemed natural."

"I think that's great, Jane." Carlos admitted with a smile, "I'm glad you have someone that makes you happy."

"Carlos, you should go see if Ally has a date to Cotillion," Audrey added in mindlessly, shaking her eyes away from the mutt at Carlos' feet, "she's a sweet girl; just your type."

"I...might. Thanks, Audrey."

"Anytime." Smiling sincerely, Audrey tugged at Jane's hand, "c'mon Janey, it's getting late."

"Right." Grinning at one another, both relieved the confession went smoothly, Jane gently pecked Carlos on the cheek, "thanks for being so understanding. I hope we can still be friends after this. See you."

Waving, the two girls left the boys doom hall, heading back to their own rooms. Everything was light and seemingly perfect until a sharp sense of unease shot up through Audrey's heart. Stopping Jane with a hand, the young Enchantress frowned deeply, "Audrey? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Inching closer to their dorm room, moonlight filtered under the door. A cool draft was blowing through, causing Audrey to shiver as she reached for the doorknob. Throwing the room open in preparation for a fight, nothing was there as both girls sighed in relief. But that relief didn't last long. The dorm itself had been totally trashed beyond compare. Claw marks were all too distinguishable in the dark, ripping up the carpet. The window had been thrown wide open, drapery fluttering in the breeze. Still a bit nervous, Audrey held out a hand.

"Elvira! Come to me."

Immediately, the staff rolled from under the bed, slamming into Audrey's awaiting fingers with a shower of sparks. Tapping the end of it against the floor, the lights flickered back on.

"You're getting pretty good with your powers, Audrey." Jane complemented, frowning at the mess around her as she rubbed her head.

"It's the staff." Audrey admitted, "it's so much easier to channel everything through here. Like a magical baby gate."

"So...what do we do about this?" Walking closer to one of the large holes in the carpet, Jane felt it with her fingers, "Mor'du was here."

"The question is why." Audrey insisted, "we can sense each other's presence. He knew I wasn't here."

"So he was looking for something, then?" Jane asked curiously, hands on her hips as Audrey nodded a bit.

"That's my best guess. He tore down the bookshelf, and all of my papers are on the floor." Frowning at the piles, Audrey glanced at Jane, "you have the Golden Book?"

"Of course." Holding out her hands, said nook materialized in Jane's palms, "it's way too important to leave here. Think this is what Mor'du was after?"

"Possibly." Walking to the open window, Audrey frowned as she looked out. Their room was one of the few which overlooked the back forest, which made Audrey a bit uneasy, "We need to tell Fairy Godmother and the others that Auradon Prep is in danger. If he comes back, we need to be ready."

...

...

"It worries me that Mor'du was able to enter the school," Fairy Godmother said later that night. In her office, the Spellcasters Club had gathered. Audrey had yet to stop pacing, her eyes focused on the window. The magical traces the bear carried around with him still lingered in her mind, and made her overly anxious, "when the school was founded, a spell was placed upon it that was supposed to help keep the darkness away."

"So why didn't it work this time?" Jordan asked, "I mean, Mor'du is evil."

"But he's really powerful," Lonnie piped in, "he managed to get into the Honeymoon Cottage despite its magical protections too."

"Interesting." Fairy Godmother mused, tapping the end of her wand against the desk as the girls looked between one another nervously.

"Maybe It has something less to do with magic." Freddie said after a moment, causing all eyes to land on her, "on the Isle, birds, rats and fish weren't bothered by the magical barrier."

"Hey, you're right." Mal, Who was perched on the arm of the sofa, spoke up, "that's a specific sort of magic, right FG?"

"Yes, it's common for most barriers to allow elements of nature to pass through."

"You said that Mor'du is more bear then man," Audrey spoke up finally, turning from the window. Elvira was clutched tightly in one hand, the glass ornament glowing brightly with her current unease, "maybe the protections around the school don't effect him because of that?"

"It's quite possible," Fairy Godmother admitted, "but it would take far to much power to create a new barrier strong enough to keep Mor'du out on such short notice. It takes several fairies to create a shield,"

"You have them, mom." Jane said, drawing her mothers attention, "we're all Spellcasters. We can help."

"It's true all of you are of fae blood. But it still cannot be done. It wouldn't be enough".

"Audrey, you're the last Enchantress in all of Auradon." Mal spoke, causing several eyes to land on the Princess in question, "you have incredible power. Surely you can do something with all that magic."

"But I hardly know how to use any of it," Audrey insisted, "I could end up hurting someone."

"You won't, because we'll be here to help you." Jordan said, leaning against Lonnie as the two nodded.

"That's right, Auds. The best way to learn your craft is to practice."

"You were great at the meeting yesterday," Freddie insisted, "what does your little black book say on protection spells?"

"Firstly it's not a little black book," Audrey chided, ignoring the voodoo girls snickering as Jane summoned the Golden Book from its hiding place, "it's a gold book. And it's certainly not small."

"Bibbidi-Bobbity, is that what I think it is?"

"The book of Enchantresses," Audrey confirmed, waving a hand over the cover as it opened by her command, "show me a protection spell."

Watching as the yellowed pages flipped on their own, the book eventually settled on a rather large enchantment, "wow..."

"This is a very old spell," Fairy Godmother pondered, "but I believe it can be done."

"If it keeps Mor'du away from here, then it has to be." Audrey insisted, her fingers clenching around Elvira's hilt as Jane gently touched her arm.

"You have more power then you know, Audrey," she whispered, touching foreheads with the slightly taller girl, "we'll all be out there with you."

Reciprocating the gentle gesture with a quick peck to the lips, the young Enchantress nodded.

"Alright. We do this tonight, before the rest of the school wakes up. Fairy Godmother? You know the most out of all of us about protection enchantments. What do we need to do?"

...

...

The night was crisp against Audrey's shoulders as she looked out at the forest before her. It was truly vast in the night, the blackness stretching as far as the eye could see. Bringing her eyes back to the Spellcasters Club, they all circled Fairy Godmother, who had the Golden Book in one hand, and her magic wand in the other. For once, she was not using the ceremonial wand, but one of her 'working wands'.

"Alright girls," she said, making sure everyone was listening by using her 'teaching' voice, "all of you must repeat exactly what I say in unison. Audrey, you must speak your Latin lines perfectly, we can have no mistakes."

"No pressure, FG," Freddie complained, only to huff as Mal gave the girl an elbow to the ribs.

"Hush it, Facilier."

"Now is the time for focus. Now, everyone take hands as we practiced. Audrey," waving her wand, the Princess in question nodded and took ten paces back from everyone else. In technicality, her spell was its own entity. She didn't want to stand too close to the circle if her power output was too much. Grasping Elvira tightly in her hands, Audrey lifted the end and slammed her into the ground.

"_Uhorar nosuni tac sihere hitade duneno!"_

There was a ripple of Golden magic through the earth as Fairy Godmother raised her wand to the sky.

"Hear us, fairies and witches of all that is good!"

"_Evarot misam uvuru!" _

"We create this barrier, to exile all that is pure evil incarnate, man or beast, seen or unseen!"

"_Sobenim sulas, dscarta arubola!" _

Audrey felt her eyes flash out, her whole body trembling from the spell. In the circle, the FG was drawing beams of light from each Spellcaster, gathering the magic within her wand.

"_Rig patu voramo,_" clenching her teeth, Audrey felt like her whole body was going to rip open as Elvira's stone spun and rung in her ears, "_tot ohe velisi ta," _

"May we protect our home! Our place of all that is good and light, create this barrier! Protect us! Bibbidi-Bobbity!"

A shot of electric blue light spiraled from the FG's wand into the air, spreading many fingers as ice like trails began to form a dome of magic around the school.

"_Ubereluc afida_!"

Lifting Elvira up with both hands, Audrey slammed it down again as her body went light. It almost felt like there was no gravity for a moment, the spell creating a rotating tidal wave of billowing golden spoke as a beam seared across the sky. Mixing with the blue beam, the barrier flashed like a sunspot, hitting the ground with a roar of thunder. When it was done, the sounds faded away. Audrey felt drained, gravity returning to her heavier then before as she collapsed to her knees. Breathing deep, black spots danced in her eyes. The Princesses skin burned like fire, the normally almond color of her hands completely coated in a pure sheen of light.

Pressing them down against the grass, the ground immediately scorched under her touch, smoking as the grass died in a circle around her body.

"Audrey!"

Jane's voice was far away as Audrey blinked, her heart still hammering in her chest as her fingers closed in the black earth.

"Don't...don't touch!"

Holding up a glowing hand, Audrey was shaking as Jane stopped coming towards her, "I'll burn you."

"Audrey?"

"Give...give it a minute."

Before Audrey could speak any longer, a cold torrent of water was dropped from the sky onto her shoulders. This caused her whole body to sizzle and steam up, the glow extinguishing in a matter of seconds. Whipping her head around, Mal was the culprit of the water attack, her satisfied smirk undeniable, "Really, Mal?"

"What? You were going to burn the school down."

"Ha, ha,"

Audrey sneered at the purple haired dragon, taking Jane's outstretched hand as she got to her feet. Glancing down at the ground, there was indeed a rather large black spot where she had been laying, "oops..."

"The gardeners will handle it, dearie," Fairy Godmother said, also breathing hard from the power consumption, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but I think I can manage."

"You're also still steaming hot," Jordan commented, "literally,"

"What even was that?" Lonnie asked curiously, "you looked...well..."

"You looked like a star," Jane finished, "you were completely glowing."

"My dear girl," Fairy Godmother smiled, taking Audrey's hands in her own, "you share the same form as your mother."

"My...mother?" Audrey asked puzzled, "you knew her?"

"Very well, child, very well." Nodding, the FG looked a bit wistful, "she was the very Enchantress who cursed the King to his Beast. King Adam told me once that looking upon her was like looking upon the light of heaven, pure and bright."

"I had no idea,"

"It was a very long time ago, my love."

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment," Mal called out, "I think we have company!"

Swiveling, Audrey had just enough time to push Jane and Fairy Godmother behind her as a large figure came barreling out of the forest. Silver claws shining in the fleeting moonlight, Audrey prepared for an attack. But as the bear reached the edge of the woods, there was a golden flash as he was instantly tossed back. The barrier was successful.

"_Foolish girl! You! I'll kill you!" _

Mor'du slammed both of his large paws against the barrier, pounding on its golden surface.

"You can't enter here, monster!" Fairy Godmother announced, unperturbed by the bear as it snarled, "be gone!"

"_You'll regret this night, Enchantress!" _He hissed, giving one last, monstrous roar before running back into the woods.

Watching him go, Audrey sighed with relief and shook her head as Jane supported her by the shoulder.

"Ok, we've had way to much excitement for tonight. I think we all need to get some sleep."

"I can't agree more," Fairy Godmother chirped, "everyone off to bed. You'll all be dismissed from classes tomorrow."

There were groans of joy at the idea of sleeping in as everyone began to make their way back into the school. Following behind them, Audrey couldn't help but look back at the forest. Mor'du was still out there, and he was angrier then ever. What would happen when the barrier around the school could no longer protect them?

...

...

**A/N: Wooo! Chapter 12! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with work and some of my other fics. Anyway, if anyone is curious, I'm basing Audrey's 'Enchantress' form off of the 2017 movie. So if you want a reference as to what I'm portraying here, take a peek on google! As always, thanks for the support my lovelies. Till next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Secret Grotto (or The Enchantresses Journey)

...

...

Audrey wasn't sure if she was making the right decision. Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her hands swayed with false confidence by her sides as she walked across the cafeteria. Eyes on the King's table, Ben was joined by all the VK's today, rather then just Mal. They were roughhousing with their meals, the boys chucking food at one another with some laughter, Evie focused on her nails. Pursing her lips, Audrey couldn't lose her nerve. If Jane was able to confront Carlos, she needed to be able to speak to Ben without wanting to smack him.

Ascending the small stairs onto the raised platform, Audrey was very aware of the eyes on her. Curiosity was brimming now. After all, to the rest of the school, Mal and Audrey were still enemies. Standing at the end of the table, she cleared her throat.

"Ben?"

Glancing up, the boy's face flashed between confusion and sadness as he laid those large puppy eyes on her.

"Audrey." He greeted, not coldly or anything, but lacking what once was, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you if it's a good time."

Glancing at Mal, who's focus remained on her lunch, Ben nodded slightly.

"Of course." Standing, Audrey could practically hear the whispers of those watching the exchange. Extending an arm to her like a gentleman, once upon a time Audrey would have taken it. She would have looked at Mal scaldingly and pulled Ben just a bit to closely. But now, she gently pushed Ben's arm down and shook her head.

"I can walk myself, thank you."

"Oh...ok. Shall we?"

Keeping pace with one another as they left the cafeteria, Audrey fought herself on how to start the conversation. Making their way out into the school's gardens, it was quiet here. "So what do you need to tell me?" Ben asked, "if it's about Cotillion this weekend Jane did a great job..."

"No, no it's not that." Running a hand over her scalp, Audrey felt conflicted. Why had she brought Ben out here? What was she after? "Ben...did I...was I a disappointment, when we were dating?"

Blinking slightly, Ben took a second to gather his thoughts before looking somewhat offended.

"No. Audrey...I never thought that."

Staring at the King for a long moment, he spoke truth as Audrey prepared herself for the next question.

"Do you know...when you fell out of love with me?"

Another loaded question. Ben looked as though he had been struck, his face a book of different emotions as Audrey rested a hand on his arm, "I'm not asking to get you away from Mal, or to try and force something between you by making you feel...guilty or something." She told him honestly, "I'm trying to come to terms with some of my past. And you, unfortunately, are part of that past."

"One year," Ben answered stiffly, observing a rose on a stem with a hand and avoiding Audrey's eye, "one year before the VK's came."

_Ouch_. Wincing, Audrey let the sting of truth pierce her. She needed to swallow her anger and her pride. Ben was a good person at his core...she had to let it be so.

"Do you know why?"

"You...changed." Ben answered again, releasing the flower. It was as hard for him to speak the truth as it was for her to hear it. Audrey could sense it. "You became cruel. One sided. Just another storybook Princess."

Nodding hesitantly, Audrey forced her tears away. This is what she wanted to hear. She wanted truth...she deserved that, at least. "...but I still don't understand." It was Ben's query that drew Audrey's eye to him again, "what changed in you that year, Audrey?"

"I dunno. Expectations?" Shrugging, the girl sat down on a stone bench, playing with a beam of sunlight in her hand as Ben lowered down to sit beside her, "pride. Possessiveness, greed, jealousy. Fear..." trailing off, Audrey's head dropped to her hands, "so much fear, Ben. Fear that I'd be forgotten, or...or wouldn't fit in. Fear that I'd lose you, my happily ever after. And In the end...it did me little good. I lost all of it anyway. To Mal..."

"...I'm sorry, Audrey. But I won't change. I can't change, I love Mal." Ben spoke slowly, clearly not sure what exactly to say next as Audrey shook her head. As kingly as he could be, Ben could still be incredibly dense.

"You're still so...you, Ben." Audrey said, laughing slightly at the boys expense, "I don't care that you and Mal are in love. I did at one time, I can admit that. And I did some terrible things, and said some terrible things. But despite everything that's happened between us, I think I'm finally figuring things out." Nodding a bit to herself, Audrey stood and straightened, "I needed some answers. You gave them. Thank you."

Making her way to leave, Audrey turned when Ben called her name.

"Audrey! I uh...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to start over? You know, be friends."

"Maybe someday," Audrey admitted with a gentle frown, "but even though I'm moving on, you still cut me deep Ben. Even if it was a spell, even if we were already struggling to be together, you hurt me, and then moved on without a second glance."

Mouth falling open slightly, Ben gawked stupidly for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He sputtered finally, not finding anything better to say, "I can make it up to you."

"No." Waving off Ben's apology, Audrey shook her head, "I just need more time to heal, and put myself back together. Our lives aren't intertwined anymore, Ben. You're my King now, and I will give you all of the respect your title brings. But that's all we are. At least for today."

His eyes deep and sad with guilt, Audrey smiled at him, "don't worry. Things could change in the future. But," rocking back and forth on her heels, the Princess smiled broadly, "I have the day off from classes, and my beautiful girlfriend is probably waiting on me."

"...girlfriend?"

"Goodbye, Ben." Swirling around elegantly, Audrey left the garden at a half running pace. It felt as though she had just run a marathon, leaving her ex in the dust and reeling for answers. Was it mean? A bit, yes. But Audrey hadn't felt so light in her whole life.

...

By the time she was back at the dorm, Audrey felt like she was walking on air. Entering slowly, a snoring lump under the covers alerted the Princess to her girlfriends whereabouts. Despite her need to be punctual and organized, Jane had as much ability to sleep the day away as anyone. Closing the door without a sound behind her, Audrey found a dumb smile on her lips as she tip toed across the carpet. Crawling into Jane's bed, she snuggled under the covers beside her, arms curling around the dark haired girls waist.

Audrey never thought she'd be here now. Not after all that had happened after Coronation. Her life had been flipped upside down in a matter of weeks. Everything she had thought was important lost all its meaning. What was Ben to her? A past. What was being a Queen to her? A forgotten goal. What was her family? A lie. So many things had changed. What was most important to her now? Jane, the Spellcasters club, defeating Mor'du. What was her future? Audrey couldn't say, she couldn't even begin to imagine. She certainly couldn't be queen, as she wasn't blood of Auroria. Once found out, she'd be instantly barred from ascension.

Auroria was a dying ember of a kingdom anyway. If it merely vanished to become another part of Auradon, no one would bat an eye. So what did that leave her?

"...mm, Audrey?"

Pulling away from her thoughts, Jane yawned slightly, rolling over lazily so they lay face to face in the bed. Her grey eyes were like twin thunderstorms, bleary still with sleep, but glistening as her smile reached them, "g'morning."

"It's hardly morning, Janey." Audrey informed the girl, "it's well after noon."

"What?"

Moving to sit up hurriedly, Audrey caught Jane's figure and pulled her back down, "Audrey."

"Calm down, you've got nothing to do." The Princess whined, placing a sloppy kiss on Jane's forehead as she gave up quickly and laid under the blanket.

"Is something wrong?" She asked immediately. Jane was as perceptive as Evie sometimes as Audrey shrugged slightly.

"I talked to Ben today...like, really talked to him."

"Oh." Frowning a bit, Jane's head tilted against the pillow, "how'd that go?"

"Truth hurts, but I'll be fine. After all, I have my beautiful girlfriend to comfort me."

Pulling Jane closer to her, Audrey sighed deeply, only to gasp as her body jerked forward in a fall.

_The pounding of hooves matched Audrey's frantic heartbeat. The horse she rode wasn't her own, but a creature of black and seemingly made of darkness itself. Rain slicked her skin, the silver armor she wore clanking with every step. At her hip, a broadsword bounced easily, making itself visible in the cracking of bluish lightning. _

_As the undefined forest thinned around her, Audrey was looking up at a high castle tower. A single candle burned lonely in the window, a beacon for her as she pulled her steed to a stop. At the base of the tower was a huge, brown furred mass. It was unmoving. Staring at it, another strike of lightning crackled as the sword resting on her belt appeared in a flicker into the body. She had killed it. _

_Dazed, Audrey realized there was no entrance to the castle, at least not conventionally. Without thinking, she m ran to the high wall and began to climb it without much knowledge as to why. Hands grasping the black thorn like ivy, she ascended tediously. The Princess could feel sweat on her brow as she grabbed the stone windowsill, heaving her armored body up over the stones. Falling to the floor on her knees, Audrey glanced up. _

_A lone figure rested in the bed, surrounded by glowing blue flames. They danced around the bed, tricky, neutral in their alliance to good or evil as Audrey approached. Pushing the little balls of light aside, Jane's sleeping face flashed in her eyes before she was thrust out of the vision. _

Sitting up rapidly, Audrey's heart thundered as her brows fell. Jane slowly sat up beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok? Where'd you go?"

"I'm...not sure," rubbing her eyes as the vision faded almost instantly, both girls glanced up as there was a knock at the door. Lonnie burst in easily, followed by the rest of the Spellcasters. Hands raising, the daughter of Mulan turned her head.

"Woah! I hope we aren't walking In on anything."

"Lon, we both have clothes on," Audrey snapped at her, embarrassed as Mal closed and locked the door behind her, "what's going on?"

"You guys need to see this."

Grabbing the TV remote, Lonnie flicked it onto the Auradon News as Snow White appeared in front of Sherwood Village.

"_...it was a grizzly scene here in Sherwood today, when an apparent animal attack nearly took the lives of several civilians. Thankfully they are alright and in stable condition, but citizens are now fearing their safety..." _

"Oh no,"

Leaving the bed, Audrey set both hands on her hips as she observed the appearing cafe which had been trashed, "in broad daylight?"

"Think it's bear guy?"

"I know it," Audrey mumbled, "I had a vision just now. That usually means he's on the move."

"You have visions?" Mal asked curiously, "I didn't know that?"

"It's not something I necessarily enjoy experiencing," Audrey admitted, turning off the TV as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Mor'du can't get to Auradon Prep anymore, so he's gone somewhere else."

"But why?" Jordan asked curiously, popping in from seemingly nowhere, causing Lonnie to jump I surprise at the genie's appearance, "what's the point?"

"He's trying to draw us out," Mal said knowingly, "it's what I'd do. Threaten some innocence somewhere and bring the hero to me. Easy."

"But we know his plan now," Jane complained, irked slightly at being woken all the way as the tried to flatten her bedhead, "he doesn't have the element of surprise anymore."

"He never had the element of surprise in the first place," Audrey told the girl, "our powers are closely connected. I can sense him moving, just like he can sense me."

"So we know it's a trap," Lonnie mumbled, "but we'll go anyway?"

"No," shaking her head, Audrey closed a hand around her staff, it's presence comforting to her nerves, "you guys have Cotillion this weekend. I'll go."

"That's a stupid plan," Mal complained instantly.

"I agree." Jane complained, "as your girlfriend I refuse to let you go alone."

"I can't let anyone get hurt because of me," Audrey complained, "Mal, you need to be with Ben. Cotillion is an important night for you; Lonnie and Jordan too. Freddie, I'm guessing you don't want to go running into danger for someone you only just met?"

"You'd be right." Freddie agreed honestly, feet kicked up on the coffee table as Audrey turned to Jane.

"I couldn't bare to see you hurt Jane. That and your mom would kill me if something happened."

"Then she'd have to get through me first," Jane insisted again, "I'm putting my foot down; you aren't going without me."

"Well, well," Mal drawled with a smile, "Jane's got a bit of bite in her after all."

"I'm not letting up." Folding her arms, Jane's eyes were steely. Staring at her for a moment, Audrey nodded.

"Alright. But you need to deal with your mom."

"I can handle it." Jane insisted, "trust me."

"Ok." Pursing her lips, Audrey glanced around the room, "Everyone else, have your phones on you this weekend. If something goes wrong...on either of our ends, we need to keep in contact." Thinking back to her vision about Uma, Audrey sighed heavily and shook her head, "any complaints?"

Glancing around at the Spellcasters club, there were small head shakes as Audrey nodded. "Alright. We'll meet at the lake later today, usual time."

Smiling weakly at their small group, Audrey watched as they slowly went their separate ways. Eventually, it was only her and Jane again. Wandering to the window, the young Enchantress could faintly see the barrier they had made the night before. Biting a thumbnail, Audrey felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this," the fairy said softly, "you aren't alone. Please don't fool yourself into believing you are."

Feeling arms wrap gently around her waist, Jane rested her head against Audrey's back. Still staring out at the woods, she clenched her fingers. The end was drawing nearer, she could feel it. Mor'du would do just about anything to get to her. And if she needed to take the battle to him...

Then so be it.

...

Audrey was aching as she laid in bed that night. It had been Freddie's idea to practice defensive spells at the club meeting, meaning there was lots of getting knocked around by Mal and her dark fairy magic. Of course it was satisfying to finally get a blast on her without feeling guilty, but the bruises on Audrey's hips from the stone walls around the Enchanted Lake made sleeping absolutely terrible. Jane was in the library, doing more research before leaving for the weekend. So Audrey was in the dorm alone.

She had been asleep for a good while already, but had been awoken by an unusual feeling in her gut. It didn't feel like Mor'du, nor did it feel like any sort of new vision; but rather something more unfamiliar. Sitting up a bit in her pajamas, Audrey yelped as a blue ball of fire suddenly appeared at the foot of her bed. It was small, no larger then her palm. It's head shifted and flickered, casting an eerie light across everything.

"Elvira, come." Audrey could only manage a whisper as the staff materialized her her hand. Reaching out with its end, the young Enchantress gently wove it through the flames. After a moment, the bobble flicked out, before appearing elsewhere in the room. It almost appeared to be...waiting for her? Crawling out of bed and into her slippers, Audrey held her staff close as the fireball flicked out, appearing by the door. "You want me to follow you?"

The light didn't speak, but Audrey could practically hear a 'yes' in her mind as the blue flame passed through the wood of the door with a soft 'foomph' noise. Pursing her lips, she thought for a moment that perhaps following the strange balls of light wasn't a good idea. But they were not of Mor'du. Reminding herself to simply stay alert, Audrey opened the bedroom door. Stepping out, she jumped as her shoe made contact with damp grass. Summoning a light for herself, she wasn't in the school anymore.

She had passed straight from her dorm into a dense wood. The sky was barely alight with the last rays of the sun, a soft rainfall sending water drops soaking into her sheer pajamas. Blinking as the blue light flickered before her, Audrey let go of the door handle as it closed and vanished into the blackness behind her. Following her guide, The Enchantress knew it was far to solid to be a vision. Visions were choppy at best, forgettable. Short usually. This was detailed, and Audrey could feel the forest as she pushed through the dense pines. She had to have been someplace else, as Auradon didn't have pine trees.

Hurrying after her small blue guardian as it flitted through the trees, Audrey stumbled as she broke into a clearing. Here, a large waterfall poured into a basin. The water was dotted with the blue flames, all dancing across the water. The lone one which had summoned her left to meet its friends, rippling the surface of the mirror pond. Stepping closer in complete wonder, Audrey jumped as the flames began to float towards her. They were small and soft, hardly warm. Remaining still as they floated around her head and ankles, Audrey saw one push through her hair playfully.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! It's good to finally have some company around here."

Head whipping up, a stout old woman made of nothing but starlight was wandering towards her. She was translucent, walking with the help of a cane, "the last Enchantress has finally come into her powers! As it was told by the stars."

"Sorry...I don't understand. Who are you exactly?"

Jerking as her hand was grabbed by the ghostly woman, Audrey was amazed by her grip as she was pulled down to the woman's level.

"Ah...yes. You look so much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Everyone knew your mother, silly girl." Smiling with her large underbite, the old woman released Audrey's hand as she wobbled towards the side of the pond, "Allaanae was one of the most powerful among us. You could say she was the Queen of the Enchantresses, though that was never official."

Waving a crooked finger, the woman laughed heartily as Audrey blinked in bewilderment.

"Hold on. You're an Enchantress too?"

"Well not anymore, obviously!" The stranger cackled, running a hand straight through her head as to prove her point. "im just a ghostly wood carver now. But I've been waiting for you to come here."

"Where is here?" Taking another look around, Audrey lifted a hand as a blue flame dropped into it, gently warming her palm, "did you bring me?"

"No! Oh no no. You brought yourself, whether you meant to or not. Back in the days when we were many, Enchantresses made the journey here before big quests to contemplate and prepare. You have a very large task ahead of you, do you not?"

"I do..." nodding hesitantly, Audrey watched as the old woman's ghostly form walked across the water, "but why here?"

"This is a magical place. Supposedly the birthplace of all magic ever wielded."

Standing on the lakes surface, Audrey felt the small balls of Fire begin to urge her forward towards the pond. Cautiously, she removed her slippers and set Elvira beside them. Reaching where the old woman stood with a few waterlogged steps, Audrey was now looking up at a vast sky of stars.

"It's amazing."

"Isn't it? Before the dark times, mothers would bring their babes here to be washed in the water to release their powers. Yours are still blocked, for you have yet to get your name."

"My name?" Audrey asked, wincing slightly as the woman began to pour water over her head with both crooked hands, "but I have a name."

"You have your earth name. But not the name given to you by the stars." Continuing to pour water over Audrey's hair, the woman smiled broadly, "Tonight, before your big quest, the universe will tell us what you are to be known as. Hold your breath."

Doing as she was told, Audrey felt a hand gently push her head under the water. Opening her eyes, air filled her lungs as she stared in wonder at what lay around her. The stars in the sky were reflected back from below, stretching to encase the young Enchantress in a blanket of stars. The hand from her hair vanished, the water around her vanished. Everything disappeared as she simply floated amongst the stars. Then, golden light pierced through her nails. Like a cracking stone, her skin broke and turned to ash as a new, bright under-layer appeared. Curling into a tight ball as a fire encased her heart, Audrey cried out as her body changed into something so far beyond herself.

Then came the darkness. Opening her eyes, she was no longer under the lake encased by the universe. Her clothes had burned away, leaving glowing feet to stand on the ponds glassy surface. Audrey's palms crackled with light, the old woman holding a hand to shield her eyes from the supernova that was the young Princess.

Avathria.

That was her name. Audrey wasn't sure how she knew it without hearing it spoken to her, but she did. Her name was Avathria. Blinking as the blue flames once again found her, they were now cold like ice as they pushed her forcefully back into the lake. With a splash, Audrey felt her body sizzle and steam up. Paddling to the lakes edge with a cough, she was completely bare skinned. Sputtering in the water, everything around her had vanished. The pond, the woman, the blue flames. Instead she was at the Enchanted Lake, laying naked in the sand as her heart thundered in her ears.

It was raining, the cool drops trickling down her neck. At the lakes edge, Elvira sat with her sandals, just like she had left them. Rolling onto her back to stare up into the clouds, Audrey lifted both hands. They still glowed with light, the magic of her heritage pulsing through her veins as easily as blood. She wasn't sure if what she'd experienced was some sort of exquisite illusion, or if she had actually traveled to the secret grotto. But the name still lingered with her.

Avathria. Audrey. Last Enchantress of Auradon.


	14. Update(sorry!)

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know what's going on and when new chapters will be coming. All of my current Descendants stories are still on my mind, I haven't given up in them or anything, but school is beating me up this year, as I'm both a full time student and a full time employee. So please be patient with me as I work through this brutal time, I promise I'll start writing again soon. Thank you all my lovely readers.

-R


End file.
